Watching miraculous with a twist
by Williamsdrakion
Summary: So I get bored and decided to bring marinette and others to watch the show along with her adopted brother Felix dupain-chang! How will the Heroes react to their adventures! PS I don't own Miraculous or its characters, this is just for entertainment.(I did sorta make my version of felix an oc but nothing more than that.) Will be on pause til father notice, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just letting you know I am going to work on my other story, just hit a stag on what to do for moment! But on to this I want to try I my hand at a watching the show story, but with a twist! So sorry if its not good , but so on: I do not own miraculous ladybug it belongs to its creators, just my oc.**

 **"** who's hand is in my face"

"I'm calling daddy!"

"Where are we?"

Were the sounds around Marinette as she to tried to figer out what had happened. At first she was just rushing to get school, when a type of light blinded her. And bynthe looks of things she wasn't the only one as she saw her parents Class, Manon,Alya's mom and dad ,Felix and Adrien.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 _"OH MY GOD! ADRIEN ! AND HE'S RIGHT BY ME!"_

Marionette could describe how she felt right now! As her crush was right near her! Lucky Felix came by looking for her, managed to shake her out of her drooling mode as he called it. The tall muscle-bound boy with brown hair and red eyes wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and a spike wristband on his left hand and spider bracelet on his right and black pants with white boots, was now trying not laugh his sister's face as he looked around the room. The room as it were looked liked a theater with a big screen in front.

Before anyone could say anything, a flash of cyan light appeared, and with a boy who had blonde hair and golden eyes wearing a black jacket over a red and black striped shirt with leather boots. "Hi! So before you say something let me explain." every one wanted to ask questions but seeing as their" host" seemed to know what was going on let him speak. Well almost every one.

"Who are you! And how to dump me on the do you even know who my father is?!" came the voice of Chloe as if that would get her out of here.

The boy smiled with a look of misfortune." Yes I know who are and no I don't care, so here sit down." with a snap of his fingers Chloe was bind in still binds with a clamp over her mouth." So as I was saying, I brought you all here, so you can watch the adventures of our heroes." looking at Felix, Marinette, and Adrien. Which caused them to sweat with nervousness. The others looked shock for a moment but soon looked happy and excited but none more than Alya herself.

" Wait so does that mean you know who they are!? Are they here right now?! And will we find out who they are!?" the boy looked almost happy in a crazy way but just smirked. "All in yes Alya fox ." which made Alya confuse as she didn't have fox for her last name.

The boy now looked to everyone and with a wave to the seats." Now lets begin, oh and by the way call me Drake."

Taking seat everyone could chat in excitement but the three heroes could only look on in fear as the screen lit up.

So yes this is it. You'll learn on Felix later but for now just know he has the spider miraculous which you check out on my profile.


	2. Stormy weather

"oh Mari this so exciting! Were going to learn about the heroes!" said the happy Alya. Mari could not feel the same as this would revel her and the boys as the show started.

 ** _Scene:_** ** _KIDZ+ studio_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Alec** **: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

"Oh this was during the competition! I voted for Mireille! " said rose with others listing off who they voted for.

 ** _(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_**  
 **Aurore** **: Hi!**  
 **Mireille** **:** ** _(giggles)_**  
 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Dupain-Cheng House_** ** _. Marinette is chasing Manon._**

* * *

 **Marinette** **: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

"Uh why we watching her, we should be watching ladybug!" came the voice of Chloe. Which cause Felix to growl in anger at the blonde.

" O shut up, will you!" as he patted his sister's back to cheer her up after what Chloe said and it seemed he wasn't alone.

"Felix is right Chloe that was kinda mean." came Adrien which cause Mari to look on in joy(and a bit of drool on her mouth)  
 **Manon** **: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**  
 ** _(Marinette falls on the sofa.)_**  
 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**  
 **Manon:** ** _(giggles)_**  
 **Marinette: Huh?** ** _(crashes with the table)_** **Ah! Nnnngh...**  
 **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah!** ** _(giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)_**

 **(Pan to Felix , watching what's going on, Siilk pops up on his shoulder)**

That made the eyes of everyone widen in surprise.

"Whoa what is that?"

"Its so cute!"

"Is that a spider?"

"Where can I get one?"

But none so more than Adrien as he knew what that was and staring to wonder on his own spider's identity, as well as his own crush.

Felix just kept silncent, knowing what to say, but a comforting pat form Mari made him smile in thanks.

 **Siilk: should we help?**

 **Felix: nan,lets give her a minute.**

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**  
 ** _(Marinette grabs her phone.)_**  
 **Marinette: Hey, my phone!**  
 ** _(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)_**  
 **Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**  
 ** _(Tikki appears)_**  
 **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

"You have one too!'

"How you get yours?"

"Your ladybug" whispered Adrien as he looked at mari with new eyes as she got asked the same questions as her brother.

 **Tikki** **: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**  
 ** _(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)_**  
 **Marinette: Alya?**  
 **Alya** **: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**  
 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**  
 **Alya: As we speak!**  
 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **Felix: Same thing as usual.  
Alya: ****_(imitates Marinette)_** **"I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

 **T** hat made everyone who knew Mari laugh as that was petty much spot on.

 **Marinette: Stop it.  
Manon: Uh, who's she?  
Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.  
Alya: And who's she?  
Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. ****_(Gasps)_** **Oh no! I can't go out!  
Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?  
Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...  
Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
** ** _(Manon runs off)_** **  
Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!**

 ** _Felix: Angel is not the word I use.(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)_** **Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

Manon's mother look at her daughter with a stern look" Looks like we're going have to work on not touching things that's not yours."

 **Alya:** ** _(Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm)_** **You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.  
Manon: Who are you, anyway?  
Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!  
Manon: ****_(laughs)_** **No, you're not! ...Are you?  
** ** _(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)_** **  
Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!  
Manon: Yay!  
Marinette: Okay! **

* * *

**_Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen._**

* * *

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**  
 ** _(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)_**  
 **Alec: Mireille!**  
 **Aurore:** ** _(Gasps)_**  
 ** _(Crowd cheers)_**  
 **Alec:** ** _(To Aurore)_** **Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**  
 **Aurore: Ughh...** ** _(leaves angrily)_**  
 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

Nino looked annoyed at that" Dude was harsh.'"

With Alya agreeing " Tell me about it".

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **:** ** _(his window opens)_** **The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.** ** _(He turns a butterfly into an_** ** _akuma_** ** _, and sends it out.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator._**

* * *

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-**  
 ** _(The power suddenly goes down)_**  
 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**  
 ** _(The akuma enters the elevator)_**  
 **Aurore:** ** _(swinging her parasol)_** **Ngh! Ah!** ** _(opens the_** ** _parasol_** ** _, and the akuma infects it)_**  
 ** _(The power is up again)_**  
 **Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**  
 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**  
 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as** ** _my_** **weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the** **Miraculous** **. Can you do that?**  
 **Aurore: Yes!**  
 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl** ** _really_** **is!**  
 ** _(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The_** ** _Place des Vosges_** ** _. Adrien is having a photoshoot._**

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**  
 **Alya: Then what?**  
 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Adrien wasn't sure how to respond to that as Mari cover her face. But someone just had to say something

"Ha! See Adrien she just a stalker!" said Chloe

 **Felix: Maybe we should save your love world for later(grabing her shoulder) right Alya?  
Alya: Yeah! Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
Marinette: ****_(giggles)_** **  
** **Vincent** **: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!  
Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...  
Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
Marinette: Okay, let's start over. ****_(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)_** **  
Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. ****_(Puts Marinette's hand down)_**

 **Felix:(shakeing his head) you have problems girl, you have problems.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather._**

* * *

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!** ** _(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)_**  
 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

That made everyone worry even if this already happened as Rose voice this" Oh I hope she's okay!"

* * *

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien._**

* * *

 **Vincent:** ** _(photographing Adrien)_** **Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**  
 **Manon:** ** _(looks at balloons)_** **Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**  
 **Marinette: Ah!**  
 **Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**  
 **Manon: Come on!**  
 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**  
 **Manon:** ** _(grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg)_** **No! I wanna go with Marinette!**  
 **Marinette: Hmmm...** ** _(Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot)_** **I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**  
 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

"ya ,what about me" came Adrien as he looked at Mari testing.

* * *

 ** _"Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name._**

* * *

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**  
 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**  
 ** _(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges._**

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**  
 **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**  
 **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**  
 **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**  
 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**  
 ** _(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)_**  
 **Marinette: Aw...**  
 ** _(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)_**  
 ** _(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_**  
 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**  
 **Civilian: Here's another one!**  
 **Vincent:** ** _(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired)_** **Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!** ** _(runs to Alya)_** **You! I need an extra!**  
 **Alya: Who, me?**  
 **Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**  
 **Felix: Hey! I know just the girl! Wait here a sec.** ** _(they run to Marinette.)_**  
 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien! And Felix just offer you!**  
 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**  
 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

"As if!" said Chloe as Mari looked down as Adrien reach for her hand comfort. Making her melt inside.

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**  
 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**  
 **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**  
 **Alya:** ** _(Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)_** **You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**  
 **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**  
 **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**  
 **Manon: Yee-haw!**  
 **Marinette: Huh?** ** _(Sees Stormy Weather)_**  
 ** _(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)_**  
 **Civilian: Run!**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(Runs to a bench with Felix)_** **Time to transform!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 **Felix: Siilk ,webs spin!(clothes become a white skin suit with black webs on him stopping at his arm with the rest being cyan and cyan boots with white mask with webs on it and black eyes)**

The reaction was silent until...

"YOUR LADYBUG AND VORAS!?"

"NO WAY?! IT'S HER OF PEOPLE!?"

''WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Adrien just remained quite as this was going on know he be up next.

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**  
 **Adrien** **: Uh?** ** _(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)_** **Plagg? Plagg!**  
 **Plagg** **: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**  
 ** _(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)_**  
 **Plagg:** ** _(Flies over to the Camembert)_** **For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**  
 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

"YOUR CAT NOIR?!"

"DUDE!"

YOUR THEN MANGY CAT?!"

While Mari just stared in shock at the fact her crush was the same one who flitted with her. As Felix just mutter a "kitty." in shock.

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.** ** _(To Alya and Manon)_** **I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!**  
 ** _(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)_**

 ** _Voras: well that didn't work, come on we should stop the akuma.  
_** _ **Ladybug: Your right. (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**_ ** _  
_** _ **Manon: Where is Marinette and Felix?**_ ** _  
Ladybug: They haven't forgotten about you, Manon.  
Manon: How did you know my name?  
Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She and her brother are_** _ **coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**_

 ** _"_** ug I can't believe I fell for that." came a now distress Alya.

* * *

 ** _Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park._**

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**  
 **Stormy Weather: My name is** ** _not_** **Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**  
 **Cat Noir: Listen. I'm** ** _feline_** **more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**  
 ** _(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!** ** _(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)_**  
 ** _(Ladybug and Voras appears and lifts him.)_**  
 **Voras: I thought cats always landed on their feet kitty.**

 **Ladybug: tell me about it.  
Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug and , but I had it covered. ****_(kisses Ladybug's hand)_** **  
Ladybug: Huh?** ** _(pushes Cat Noir back by his nose)_** **No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.  
Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! ****_(She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning.)_** **  
** ** _(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Voras sees this and grabs him off as chat turns to stormy.)  
_** _ **Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**_

 ** _Voras: Wait kitty!  
Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)  
Ladybug: (catching Cat Noir) Gotcha!  
(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)  
Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!  
Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.  
Cat Noir: You got a plan?  
Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (Runs along the face of a building with Voras behind her, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)  
_** _ **Stormy Weather: Ugh...  
**_ ** _Ladybug: Hoaaah!  
Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!  
_** _ **Voras:woahhh!**_

 ** _Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)  
_** _ **Ladybug and Cat Noir and Voras: Ahhhhhh!  
Ladybug: Huh? (Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)  
(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug,Voras and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)  
Cat Noir: Ow!  
(Ladybug and Voras giggles.)**_ ****

* * *

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round._**

* * *

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**  
 **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**  
 **Manon:** ** _(hears ice cracking)_** **What's that?**  
 **Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha!** ** _(chases Manon)_**  
 ** _(The ice cracks again)_**  
 **Alya: Wanna hear a story?** ** _(leads Manon under the merry-go-round)_**

 **"** Thank you Alya" said Mari grateful for her friend as alya gave a no biggie.

* * *

Sai

 ** _Scene: City_**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(To Stormy Weather)_** **You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**  
 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**  
 **Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**  
 **Stormy Weather** ** _(from the cracked screen)_** **Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially** ** _over!_**  
 **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.** ** _(smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)  
_** _ **Voras:(growling at him) Try it and I'll skin you, kitty.**_

Adrien looked at Felix asking" Uh you were kidding tight?" hopeful.

Felix just gave him a quick look with a "maybe" which didn't reassure him.

 ** _Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.  
_** _ **Stormy Weather:**_ ** _(from the screen)_** _ **Prepare for the worst weather in history!  
Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!  
**_ ** _Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!  
Voras: Then that's what we need to get redbug._**

 ** _Stormy Weather: (from the screen)_** _ **In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**_ ** _  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)  
Ladybug: It's a recording!  
_** _ **(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)**_ ** _  
_** _ **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**_ ** _  
Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!  
(Ladybug trips and falls.)  
Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?  
Voras: Easy for you to say._**

 _ **Ladybug: Yay some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!  
**_ ** _Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's and Voras hand's and leads them along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon._**

* * *

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**  
 ** _(Manon laughs.)_**  
 **Alya: Then,** ** _gluck!_** **She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**  
 ** _(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)_**  
 **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug...** ** _(hugs Manon)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision._**

* * *

 **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think we can manage to-**  
 **Cat Noir: Duck!**  
 ** _(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)_**  
 **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**  
 ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)_**  
 **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!** ** _(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_**  
 **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**  
 **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**  
 **Ladybug: We're just-** ** _(sees Cat Noir holding her hand causing Voras to growl at him)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Heh-heh...** ** _(lets go of Voras and Ladybug)_**  
 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy!** **Lucky Charm** **!** ** _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a_** ** _bath towel_** ** _.)_** **A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**  
 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**  
 **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers,Voras can you paralyze her?**  
 **Stormy Weather: Hail!** ** _(A hailstorm appears)_**  
 ** _Voras: Venom strike! (Voras shoots a stinger of light at stormy freezing her .)_**  
 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? We only have 30 seconds!  
Ladybug: ****_(She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.)_** **See that sign over there? Check it out!  
Cat Noir: All right. ****Cataclysm** **!** ** _(to Stormy Weather)_** **Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?  
** ** _(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Voras wraps his spinning top(An: think yugi's puzzle shape ,but black)around Stormy Weather's ankle. Voras takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over to an HVAC. Opening the towel Voras jumps to the HVAC soaring in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)_** **  
Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug.** ** _(Breaks the parasol)_** **  
** ** _(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)_** **  
Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** ** _(She captures the akuma.)_** **Gotcha!** ** _(She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.)_** **Bye bye, little butterfly.** ** _(She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out)_** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** ** _(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''_**

That had everyone cheeing for their heroes as they saved the day, with the Same heroes looking on with a smile.

* * *

 ** _cene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts._**

* * *

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**  
 **Firefighters: Yeah!**  
 **Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**  
 **Manon: They lived happily ever after?**  
 **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore._**

* * *

 **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**  
 **Ladybug and Cat Noir and Voras: Pound it!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges._**

* * *

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**  
 **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**  
 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**  
 **Manon: Marinette!**  
 **Marinette: Huh?**  
 **Manon: I know what your secret is!**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(Shocked)_** **W-w-what secret?**  
 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**  
 **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew!** ** _(She hugs Manon)_**  
 **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**  
 **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**  
 **Felix:(bring Marinette) Hey, here's the girl I was telling you about.**

 **Vincent: She is perfect and wait the sweet boy and the bad boy fighting over the girl! You'll both do!  
Marionette:(to Felix) Thank you!  
Vincent: ****_(takes photos of Adrien with Marinette and Felix_** _ **) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...  
**_

* * *

"And that's end of one, so what did you guys think' ask Drake.

The class:" it was amazing ","Totally great!"," Can we see more?"

The three heroes were trying not to look at each other, as mari's and Félix parents came up with looks of pride.

Tom wrapping an arm around his kids." Oh my little superheroes, what you kids do while dangerous as it is, has just made us even prouder than you could know. Same as you to Adrien." making Adrien smile as he looked to Mari. Mari knowing they have to talk looked at her brother sharing the same thought.

"Mom, dad could give us a minute?" said Felix geusting to the side.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and nodded with a "go ahead."

 **So this the chapter and again sorry if its not good or looks fight ,I'm using the copy-n-paste option on here so lets do this: indo not onw the transcripts just the mildly changes and my oc as miraculous ladybug belongs to its rightful owner**

 **So with that,Drake out.**


	3. MrPigeon

**So here the next chapter! But to start: I do not own the transcripts or miraculous, just my oc.**

As everyone waited for the next episode, the heroes move to talk on things.

And by talk I mean with Adrien and Marinette staring at each other while Felix looked between both of them. Finally Marinette spoke.

"So... your my kitty?""

Adrien rubbed a hand on his neck." And your my lady and webby."

Felix growled at him for that yelling a "DON'T CALL ME WEBBY!" making the Mari and Adrien laugh at their friend as Mari finally ask the question that was on her mind." So you only like me for ladybug?" she tried to keep the sadness out of her voice as she avoided eye contact with Adrien. Adrien to his part looked shock at what she, decided to put those fears to rest. Grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the face."Marinette let say this right now, I fell in love with the girl behind the mask. And for the girls it could be, I'm glad it's you. Because your smart, talented, and the most amazing, courageous, person I ever met."

Those words brought tears to her eyes as she gave him her strongest hug. Felix watched this with joy as his ship was finally or at least kinda coming true. He was happy for his sister. Even if he didn't like Cat all that well, he did like Adrien so he could be happy that they were one and the same.

Deciding they should get back and all though it hurt to breakup this moment he called them." Hey maybe we should get back to the others and continue the show."

Whipping their tears they both nodded and headed back as Drake looking at them smiled, and pressed play on his remote.

 **Mr. Damocles** **: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**  
 **Marinette** **: Derby hats?** ** _(Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)_**

Adrien looked at Mari in concern, as he wounded if his friend was always like this.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Collège Françoise Dupont_** ** _. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya._**

* * *

 **Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

 **Felix: Don't you think your over reacting. well more than usually?**

"Exactly, it was no big deal." said Adrien looking at Mari as she blush as most of the people laugh at her " imaginative thoughts". Turning to Adrien she said." Well you know how clumsy I can be at times it could happen." Adrien thought on that before deciding on what to say." Well I think it's cute." needless to say someone ended up looking like they died in happiness with mildly drool on the side of their mouth.

 **Alya** **: Lex is right. Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**  
 **Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end.** ** _(Adrien walks over.)_**  
 **Adrien** **: Wow, Alya,** ** _(Marinette panics and hides behind Felix )_** **those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.**  
 **Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette.** ** _(Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.)_**

 **Felix: Off the chain, right pretty boy?**

Now it was Adrien turn to look at Felix." Hey why do you call me pretty boy?" Felix thought with a smirk as he looked at Adrien." Well, let me ask something. Do I have my face plaster over everything?"

Adrien had the will to look sheepish as that made sense.

 **Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**  
 **Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um,** ** _(Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them)_** **go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh- thanks?**

 **Felix( _rolling his eyes)_ She means thanks for the comment.**  
 **Adrien: Sure, and good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot.** ** _(Adrien leaves.)_**  
 **Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win!** ** _(They cheer.)_**  
 **Sabrina** **: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi-**  
 **Chloé** **: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award** ** _me_** **the winner.**  
 **Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.**  
 **Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.**

The people who knew Chloe just looked on in anger at the spoiled girl.

 **Alya:** ** _(back at the bench; checking her phone)_** **Only have nine hours until show time.**  
 **Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later.** ** _(She runs into a wall.)_** **AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay.** ** _(Alya and Felix chuckles.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their** **Miraculouses** **must be mine!**

The heroes looked on closer as they tried to look for anything that help them locate the villain. As the others looked frightful of the man.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Trocadéro_** ** _. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out._**

* * *

 **Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.**  
 **Tikki** **: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.**  
 **Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish** ** _and_** **tasty.** ** _(They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)_**  
 **Xavier** **:** ** _(throwing food for the pigeons)_** **Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance.** ** _(A police officer approaches him.)_**  
 **Roger** **: Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!**  
 **Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**  
 **Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT!** ** _(Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)_**  
 **Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**  
 **Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**  
 **Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki.** ** _(She starts drawing again.)_**

Adrien looked at Mari in dread." You know you didn't have to use the feather." now it was Mari who looked sheepish as she clearly remember the sneezing. Which made Felix chuckle at that.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Seine_** ** _. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier,** ** _(scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening)_** **the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my** **akuma** **.** ** _(He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.)_** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!** ** _(The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his_** ** _bird call_** ** _.)_** **Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?**  
 ** _(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)_**  
 ** _(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette's design from her sketchpad.)_**  
 **Marinette: Yes!** ** _(She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)_**  
 **Tikki: Now that's a derby.**  
 **Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**  
 **Sabrina:** ** _(showing the picture on her phone to Chloé)_** **We're so awesome.**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(coldly)_** **We?** ** _(snatches the phone)_**

Alya looked at Chloe in rage." How can you treat your own friend like that!?" and would've have attack her if Felix and Nino didn't hold her back.

 **Sabrina:** ** _(With a small hurt look)_** **Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- um, you, going to make the hat?**  
 **Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it.** ** _(She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Bakery_** ** _. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat._**

* * *

 ** _(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)_**  
 **Tikki: What are you looking for?**  
 **Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**  
 ** _(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)_**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(picking up a feather)_** **Yes!**  
 ** _(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)_**  
 **Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir.** ** _(She leaves.)_**  
 ** _(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving._**

* * *

 **Marinette:** ** _(Impatiently)_** **Ugh, Come on! Can't we go any faster?**  
 **Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here.** ** _(Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.)_** **You'll need to get off the bus now.**  
 **Marinette: Ah, this is weird.** ** _(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)_**  
 **Nadja** **:** ** _(from screen)_** **Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.**  
 **Mr. Pigeon:** ** _(from screen)_** **Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians.** ** _(pigeon noises)_** **Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!** ** _(pigeon noises)_**  
 ** _(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)_**  
 **Marinette: Paris needs us!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**  
 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** ** _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon._**

* * *

 ** _(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**  
 **Cat Noir:** ** _(from a ledge above her)_** **Birds of a feather, flock together.** ** _(sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is)_** **I'm allergic to feathers.** ** _(sneezes again)_**

The class face-palmed at the pun, each worrying if that will be a constant thing with the normally polite, quite boy.

 **Voras:( _coming up behind Ladybug)_ Well that's helpful kitty.**  
 **Cat Noir: Tell me about it.** ** _(almost sneezes, but stops himself)_** **These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**  
 **Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**  
 **Voras: So how we going to find him redbug?**  
 **Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Park. Cat Noir and Voras are wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be park rangers, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby._**

* * *

 **Voras: This is embarrassing, why do we have to do this?**

Felix looked at Mari still wondering why they did as he grumble **.**

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(starts to whistle and then starts to dance)_**  
 **Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!**  
 **Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural.** ** _(a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)_**

Now it time for people to laugh at Adrien as Nino, who was dieing of laughter said" Dude ,if that's normal, then why not act liked that all the time?"

 **Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons!** ** _(He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**  
 ** _(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir and Voras away.)_**  
 **Ladybug: What the-** ** _(Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**  
 **Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere...** ** _(Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)_**  
 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair)_** **If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests.** ** _(Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)_**  
 **Voras: Anyone else feel like bird seed all of a sudden.** ** _(The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**  
 **Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?** ** _(A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.)_** **Look!**  
 **Mr. Pigeon:** ** _(bird noises)_** **Turpy day, I'm so ruthless.** ** _(chuckles)_**

Alex rolled her eyes." annoying is more like it."

 **Voras: Annoying is more like it.**

Everyone turned to Alex then to Felix surprise they said the same thing.

Alex and Felix both decided not to look at the other.  
 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair)_** **Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**  
 **Mr. Pigeon:** ** _(bird noises)_** **Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends.** ** _(He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir and Voras.)_** **Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...**  
 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!**  
 **Cat Noir:** **Cataclysm** **!** ** _(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Voras and Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him)_** **Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**  
 **Mr. Pigeon:** ** _(bird noises)_** **Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone.** ** _(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)_**  
 **Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas!** ** _(a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Voras and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)_**  
 **Ladybug, Voras, and Cat Noir: Ah!**  
 **Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet!** ** _(He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!**  
 **Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**  
 **Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny.** ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)_**  
 **André** **: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Voras! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?** ** _(Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**  
 **André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**  
 **Cat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert?**

 **Voras: Don't ask, its a cat thing.**

Everyone laugh at that as Adrien pouted. "That's not a cat thing." making everyone laugh harder as Mari patted his arm **.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean._**

* * *

 **Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry.** ** _(He slams the door.)_** **Emergency.** ** _(There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)_**  
 **Butler Jean** **: How do you like your Camembert?**  
 **Cat Noir: Runny!** ** _(He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a tray.)_**  
 **Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years.** ** _(He hands Cat Noir a silver tray)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Thanks!** ** _(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)_**  
 **Plagg** **: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.**  
 **Adrien: You wanna bet?** ** _(Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the Camembert.)_**  
 **Plagg: Ah, my gooiness.** ** _(Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)_**  
 **Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug and Voras needs help.**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Le Grand Paris_** ** _Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows._**

* * *

 **Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from here.** ** _(She walks up to a window with Voras behind her.)_** **Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them.** ** _(The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB and webby.**  
 **Ladybug: Let's go!**

 **Voras:( _angry)_ Don't call me webby!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Building. Ladybug and Cat Noir and Voras follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers._**

* * *

 **Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted.**  
 **Cat Noir: The Grand Palais.** ** _(He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.)_**

 **Voras: Pigeon radar on high alert.**  
 **Ladybug: Either Cat's radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**  
 **Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

 **Voras: Do you ever not make a pun?**

 **"** Yes please tell us!" cried everyone as they hope he didn't **.**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry to say, but no.**  
 **Ladybug: Hold up , it's too easy. I've got a plan.** ** _(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)_**  
 **Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**  
 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair)_** **I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**  
 ** _(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)_**  
 **Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, Voras you paralyze him and I'll yank him up onto the roof, then Cat can snag his bird call away from him.**  
 **Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm!** ** _(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)_**  
 **Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise.** ** _(They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)_**  
 **Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**

"Oh great theirs two of them" was thought in everyone's mind.

Drake just grumble as he liked cats puns.

 **Cat Noir: I'd be honored.** ** _(Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)_**  
 **Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**  
 **Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm** **!** ** _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a_** ** _coin_** ** _)_** **A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?** ** _(Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)_**  
 **Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here!** ** _(Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Cat Noir!**  
 **Cat Noir: Yeah!** ** _(Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons!** ** _(Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)_**  
 **Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**  
 **Ladybug: Voras, now !** ** _(He use his power, paralyzing Mr. Pigeon as Cat Noir grabs the bird call , breaking it under his foot, breaking the bird call.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Yes!** ** _(The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)_** **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** ** _(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)_** **Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** ** _(The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)_**  
 **Xavier: What happened? Where am I?**  
 **Voras, Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Come mince the cheering of the people as the heroes gave each other a look before pounding it.

 ** _(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)_**  
 **Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug, and that wretched spider and cat . I'll destroy every one of you!** ** _(his window closes)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Marinette's room_** ** _. Marinette gets back to work on her hat._**

* * *

 **Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour.** ** _(Marinette keeps working on her hat)''_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond._**

* * *

 **Alya: Where is that girl?**  
 **Nathalie** **: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**  
 **Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste?** ** _(She holds up a tablet)_**  
 **Gabriel:** ** _(from tablet)_** **I'm here.**  
 **Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**  
 **Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.**  
 **Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way.** ** _(Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)_**  
 **Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects.** ** _(Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)_**  
 **Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?**  
 **Marinette: Yep, here.**  
 ** _(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)_**  
 **Marinette: What?**  
 **Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.**  
 **Marinette: What?!** ** _(The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)_**

 **Felix: That Wretched harpy!**  
 **Chloé: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**  
 **Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**  
 **Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

 **Felix:( _cracking his knuckles)_ I vote for taking care of it.**

Mari looked at her brother and signed." Do you always have to use violence?"

Felix looked applaud as he said." Yes, yes I do." making Marinette groan in her hands.  
 **Marinette: I think I can handle this.** ** _(The judges reach Marinette's hat.)_**  
 **Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat.** ** _(They do so.)_** **Is this a joke?**  
 **Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that?** ** _(fake cries)_**  
 **Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**  
 **Gabriel: Go ahead.**  
 **Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine.**  
 ** _(Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)_**  
 **Chloé: Daddy!**  
 **Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...**  
 **Adrien: Marinette.**  
 **Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner.**  
 **Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Felix: Way to go Blue!**  
 **Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.**  
 **Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette.** ** _(He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.)_** **A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers.** ** _(sneezes again)_**

 **Felix: Really now?(muttering) That make's two blondes.**  
 **Marinette: Gesundheit!**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(sneezes)_** **Thanks**

 **"** And that's a end, so who's read for the next on?" said Drake as looked at the show of hands. "Well them, lets get started **.**

 **So yay this the chapter and sorry for any wrong words my tablet has this stupid auto-correct so until next time**

 **Drake out.**


	4. The Bubbler

****Hey everyone I'm back with two chapters today so just letting it be known that I do not own miraculous ladybug or theme song just my oc.****

 ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _Scene:_** ** _Marinette's room_** ** _,_** ** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_** ** _is sleeping and then is woken up by_** ** _her cellphone_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_******

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Marinette:** ** _(wakes up)_** **Huh? Happy birthday- ow!** ** _(She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.)_** **Happy birthday!**

That made the adults wounded who's birthday it was as they were absent that day.

The class could only smirk or shiver at the reminded of what happen.

 ** _(She gets on_** ** _her computer_** ** _and turns it on, revealing her desktop background to be a collage of_** ** _Adrien Agreste_** ** _'s pictures.)_** **Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien.** ** _(She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)_**

Adrien looked at Felix in question on if that always happened.

Felix to his part just kept quite so as to not embarrassed his sister more than shown.

 **Felix :(getting up, angrily) Blue, it's to early!**

 **Silk: Yay, and what's this about a birthday?**

 **Felix: Basically, celebrating someone, and that someone is blonde and "Hot".**

The class laugh as hot was the least Mari thought of him.

Alex speaking up said."Hot? More like Sexy, right Mari?" making Mari hide her face in her hands.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Adrien's bathroom_** ** _. Adrien is brushing his teeth._**

* * *

 **Plagg** **: Happy birthday, Adrien!** ** _(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)_**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(disgusted)_** **Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!** ** _(He plugs his nose)_**  
 **Plagg: Huh?** ** _(He eats the cheese.)_** **Mmm.**

Tikki looked at plagg in surprise" Wow Plagg never shares his cheese, and that's rare.

Plagg looked a little smug at that." What can I say sugercube , I'm a kwami of many things." making Tikki annoyed as she said" Don't call me sugercube , stinky socks."

Their holders could only smile at the bickering Kwamis as they Had a lovers spat.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Dupain-Cheng House_** ** _. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands with Felix while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea._**

* * *

 **Sabine** **: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**  
 **Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya and Felix.**  
 **Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails,** **your diary** **-**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(makes a nervous face)_** **Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it.** ** _(She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)_**

The class could all sign at that as their own parents did underhanded things to make them clean or do something.

 **Felix: Man, mothers are evil,(** ** _kiss his moms forehead_** **) love you.**  
 **Sabine: love you too and have a nice day, sweeties!**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(as she closes the door)_** **Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**  
 **Sabine:** ** _(surprised face)_** **Hm?** ** _(shrugs)_** **Hm.** ** _(drinks)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Agreste Mansion_** ** _. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad._**

* * *

 **Nathalie** **:** ** _(walks in)_** **Your schedule, Adrien.** ** _(She hands Adrien a tablet.)_**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(takes it)_** **Thanks, Nathalie.** ** _(Nathalie starts to leave.)_** **Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?** ** _(His face lights up.)_**  
 **Nathalie: Well, um- He doesn't think would be a good idea.**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(turns sad again and speaks softly)_** **'Course not.**  
 **Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.** ** _(She leaves.)_**

Felix looked sad at that as it now dawned on him that pretty boy might not have the best home life. So he brought Adrien in a hug as he looked surprise for a moment before lining in to it. As the rest of the class all gave Adrien words of comfort.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside of_** ** _school_** ** _. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening._**

* * *

 **Nino** **:** ** _(as he blows bubbles)_** **Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**  
 **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**  
 **Nino:** ** _(wraps one arm around Adrien)_** **It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

Nino looked down for a moment as he remember or well not really remember, but was sad as he turn to the class" Sorry dudes, I guess I really overreacted."

Alya looked at Nino for a moment before saying" If you called helping your friend overreacting, than your really beating your self up to much."

And rest of the people who been akumatize agreed as words of "no problem", "don't worry about", and "I was way worst " rung in the air as Nino turned to all his friends I happiness." Thanks dudes.

"  
 **Alya** **:** ** _(encouraging Marinette)_** **You can do it, you can do it!**  
 **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**  
 **Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**  
 **Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)_** **I can't do it, I can't do it!**

Can't do what was on the minds of those who weren't there. Mari, Lex, and Foxy had smiled at what they were planting to do.

 **Felix: Come on Blue, you have to tell him someday and not just your pictures.**  
 **Alya:** ** _(facepalms)_** **Lex is right girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time.** ** _(She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)_**  
 **Marinette: Ah!** ** _(She stops right in front of Adrien.)_** **Um, he- Hey!** ** _(She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)_**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(surprised)_** **Hey.**  
 **Chloé** **:** ** _(as she watches what's happening outside)_** **Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**  
 **Sabrina** **:** ** _(checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)_**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(facepalms)_** **Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?** ** _(She stomps toward Adrien.)_**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(nervously)_** **I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)_** **Out of the way.** ** _(She acts sweet.)_** **Happy birthday, Adrien!** ** _(She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)_** **Mwah!**

Tom looked angry at the way his daughter was just push and would've said something if Sabine hadn't held his hand.

 **Adrien:** ** _(surprised)_** **Yeah, thanks Chlo.**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(on the ground, to herself as Felix helps her up)_** **Dummy.**

 **Felix: your not a dummy, she's just a harpy.**  
 ** _(Alya facepalms again.)_**  
 **Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**  
 **Adrien: Uh, no.**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(pretending to be annoyed)_** **What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers.** ** _(She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.)_** **I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight.** ** _(She gives him another kiss on the cheek)_** **Mwah!** ** _(She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)_**  
 **Nino:** ** _(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)_**  
 **Alya:** ** _(to Marinette, still hidden)_** **Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

Alex gave the same words of encouragement too as well as the rest of the class.

"Don't let her push you around, you can do it!"

"Yay we believe in you!"

"Come Mari get back in there!"

Mari just smiled in joy at the words." Thank you."

 **Felix:(** ** _whispers in her ear_** **) Do it before he leaves! Hurry!**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(sounding defeated)_** **Mmm.** ** _(Alya and Felix looks frustrated.)_**  
 **Sabrina:** ** _(to Chloé)_** **What did you get him?**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(mad)_** **I didn't,** ** _you_** **did.** ** _(She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.)_** **And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**  
 **Sabrina:** ** _(cowardly)_** **Mhm.** ** _(She nods.)_**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(furiously)_** **Ugh!** ** _(She leaves.)_**  
 ** _(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)_**  
 **Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(looking determined)_** **Hm!**  
 ** _(A limousine arrives.)_**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(to Nino)_** **Gotta go. Photoshoot.** ** _(He gets into the limo and leaves.)_**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(to herself, next to Alya)_** **Why can't I just mean what I say?**  
 **Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**  
 **Marinette: Exactly.**  
 **Nino:** ** _(to himself)_** **Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

Felix looked at Nino in express," Yeah and that worked so well cappy, didn't it."

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox._**

* * *

 **Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**  
 **Alya: Ring the doorbell.** ** _(She points to the doorbell.)_**  
 **Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-**  
 ** _(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)_**  
 **Nathalie: Yes?**  
 **Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in** **Adrien's class** **and I, uh-** ** _(She shows the gift to the camera.)_** **Heh, did I already say that? Umm...** ** _(She looks more nervous.)_** **Heh...** ** _(She smiles awkwardly.)_**

 **Felix: What my sister means is that she has a gift Adrien.  
Nathalie: Put it in the box.  
** ** _(The mailbox opens.)_** **  
Marinette: Uh.** ** _(She puts the gift in the mailbox.)_** **Thank you!** ** _(The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.)_** **Oh! I hope he likes it!  
Alya: You signed the note, right? ****_(Marinette makes a surprised face.)_** **Ah, girl, girl, girl.  
Marinette: ****_(groans)_**

 **Felix:(to himself) And you save Paris on average, but can't signed a note.**

 **"** Felix has a point Sweetie." came the voice of Tom. With agreement of the class.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down._**

* * *

 **Gabriel** **:** ** _(from intercom)_** **Who was that, Nathalie?**  
 **Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**  
 **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**  
 **Nathalie:** ** _(surprised)_** **Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.**  
 **Gabriel:** ** _(angrily)_** **Of course I did!**  
 **Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.**  
 **Gabriel: Good.** ** _(disconnects)_**  
 **Nathalie:** ** _(covers her mouth, in fear)_** **Uh.** ** _(She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)_** **Ah.** ** _(The doorbell rings and she composes herself.)_** **Yes?**

Adrien looked down at that as he thought Nathalie was better than that( as well as his father).

 **Nino:** ** _(from the camera outside)_** **Uh, hi.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting._**

* * *

 **Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**  
 **Gabriel:** ** _(as he enters)_** **Adrien's not home yet.**  
 **Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.**  
 **Gabriel: Me?**  
 **Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.**  
 **Gabriel: No.** ** _(He raises his palm.)_** **That's final.**  
 **Nino: That's messed up.** ** _(Adrien enters without anyone noticing.)_** **He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**  
 **Adrien: Nino? You're here.**  
 **Nino:** ** _(to Adrien)_** **Anything for my best bud.** ** _(To Mr. Agreste.)_** **Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please.** ** _(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)_**  
 **Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.**  
 **Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

"Okay that harsh" said Felix as everyone agreed." Major harsh." Alya said.

 **Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me.** ** _(Mr. Agreste leaves.)_**  
 **Nathalie:** ** _(steps in front of them)_** **Goodbye.**  
 ** _(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)_**  
 **Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.** ** _(Nino looks angry.)_**  
 **Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool.** ** _(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)_**  
 **Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The_** ** _Place des Vosges_** ** _. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand._**

* * *

 **Kid: But, Daddy, please!** ** _(A father takes his son by the hand.)_**  
 **Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do.** ** _(Kid complains.)_**  
 **Nino:** ** _(angrily)_** **Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.**

Nino looked at the adults in the room" Okay so my bad! Not all adults are bad, some of them can be pretty cool **."**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _. His window screen opens._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!** ** _(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an_** ** _akuma_** ** _.)_** **Fly away, my little akuma, and** **evilize** **him.** ** _(The akuma flies out into_** ** _Paris_** ** _.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles._**

* * *

 ** _(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's_** ** _bubble wand_** ** _. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)_**  
 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.)_** **Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Voras, Ladybug and Cat Noir.**  
 **Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth.** ** _(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)_**  
 ** _(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)_**  
 **Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!** ** _(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)_**

There silence for a moment before Felix busted out laughing."Ahahahagahaha! Bubbler, maybe he should of called you bubble clown!" as continue to laugh.

"I hate to say it but Lex is right" said Alya with the rest of the people agreeing.

Nino pouted as people agreed on" Bubble clown ".

 ** _(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)_**  
 **Woman: Help!**  
 **Man: Look out!**  
 **Children:** ** _(crying)_**  
 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair)_** **Perfect.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch._**

* * *

 **Marinette:** ** _(to herself)_** **Adrien must have gotten his gift by now.** ** _(Her mom opens the window.)_**  
 **Sabine: What's that you said?**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(looks surprised)_** **Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

 **Felix: The first someone said that.**  
 ** _(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)_**  
 **Marinette: Mom! MOM!** ** _(She sees_** ** _her father_** ** _also in a bubble.)_**

 **Felix : Dad? Dad!**  
 **Tikki** **: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**  
 **Siilk: We've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**  
 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** ** _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug_**

 _ **Felix:**_ **Sii** **lk webs spin!** _ **(Felix turns in to Voras)**_

 ** _(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)_**  
 **Bubbler: And now, party time!**  
 ** _(Kids cry.)_**  
 ** _(Ladybug and Voras runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)_**  
 **Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**  
 **Ladybug:** ** _(to the kids)_** **Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it.**

 **Voras:(to** ** _the teenager)_** **You take care of them in the meantime.** ** _(runs off)_**  
 **Kids and Teen:** ** _(cheering)_** **Yay! Go, Ladybug! Go,Voras!**

Mari and Lex parents smiled in joy and proudness at there children **.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room._**

* * *

 ** _(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)_**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(sarcastic)_** **Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!** ** _(He walks into the foyer and stops.)_** **Nathalie? Father?** ** _(He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)_**  
 **Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**  
 **Bubbler:** ** _(standing on top of a bubble)_** **Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play.** ** _(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)_**  
 **Adrien: Nino?!**  
 **Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**  
 **Teenagers: YEAH!** ** _(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)_**  
 **Bubbler: Let's get this party started!** ** _(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)_**  
 **Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!** ** _(Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.)_** **So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
 ** _(Fireworks are shot.)_**  
 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair)_** **It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir and Voras show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Adrien's room_** ** _. Adrien looks at his_** ** _ring_** ** _. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder._**

* * *

 **Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**  
 **Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**  
 **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good.** ** _(Adrien turns and looks sad.)_**  
 **Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug and Voras is running towards the fireworks._**

* * *

 **Ladybug:** ** _(to herself)_** **It's you and me, Bubbler.** ** _(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)_**  
 **Adrien: Yeah!** ** _(walks over to a sad-looking Rose)_** **Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.** ** _(_** ** _Rose_** ** _smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)_**  
 ** _(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)_**  
 **Sabrina:** ** _(frightened)_** **I'm requesting a slow dance.**  
 **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**  
 **Chloé: Ugh.** ** _(She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.)_** **It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?** ** _(makes a sweet face)_**  
 **Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl.** ** _(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)_**  
 **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**  
 **Chloé: Forget about** ** _them_** **, let's go dance! C'mon!** ** _(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)_**  
 **Ladybug: There is no way this is happening.** **Lucky Charm** **!** ** _(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a_** ** _record_** ** _.)_** **A record?**

Alya looked at Mari and signed " Really Mari , I know it was for a good cause but really?"

Mari look at Felix for help as he just smirk.

 **Voras: What are you doing!?**  
 ** _(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)_**  
 **Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**  
 **Ladybug: Yours truly.** ** _(Ladybug's alarm sounds.)_**

 **Voras: We better bug out quick before you change back to normal.** ** _(they jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.)_** **Spots off.** ** _(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)_**  
 **Tikki: Marinette!**  
 **Marinette: It was an emergency.**  
 **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**  
 **Marinette: I turn back, I know.**

 **Voras:(turing back in to Felix) Can you just forget your stupid crush for a moment and focus on the Akuma!?**

 **Marinette:But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.** ** _(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party with Felix and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)_** **I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**  
 **Alya: Where have you two been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**  
 **Marinette: Me too!** ** _(they hug)_**

 **Felix: He seems to be only going for the adults, so we were cool.**  
 **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug Voras and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**  
 **Felix: Sorry not sorry, but there's something we've got to do first.  
Alya: It's about Adrien.  
Marinette: Okay.  
Tikki: ****_(urgent)_** **Marinette, the Bubbler.**

 **Felix: Blue.  
Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. **

**Siilk: At least she's passionate.(** ** _Marinette runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marionette and Felix sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk._** **  
Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift.** ** _(Marinette gasps)_** **  
Marinette: Ah, yes!  
** ** _(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)_** **  
Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?  
** **Ivan** **: None of your business.  
Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. ****_(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)_** **  
** ** _(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)_** **  
Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There.** ** _(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)_** **  
Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.  
Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.  
Alya: What'd you say?**

Alya ugh at her blindness in what transpired in the room **.**

 **Felix: We just saying we'll be out in a few.  
Marinette: Yay,go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. ****_(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)_** **NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.  
** ** _(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)_** **  
Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?  
** ** _(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug and Voras can be seen on the roof.)_** **  
Adrien: Ladybug? Voras?  
** ** _(Voras throws his top. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Voras retracts his top.)_** **  
Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.  
Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?  
Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. **

**(Adrien** ** _runs into his house.)_** **  
Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party!** ** _(He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)_** **  
Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 ** _(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his_** ** _staff_** ** _, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**  
 **Ladybug: I had it under control,** ** _(the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head),_** **but thanks.**

 **Voras: Well he knows how to make a entrance, so I'll give that.**  
 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair; to The Bubbler)_** **Get the** **Miraculouses** **. I want those powers, NOW!**  
 ** _(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir and Voras, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)_**  
 **Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**  
 **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**  
 **Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**  
 **Ladybug: Kids need adults.**  
 **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**  
 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

 **"** Sorry Adrien" Mari said him as Adrien just gave her a sad smile at the comfort **.**

"Thank you Mari."

 **Voras: To be fair, he does have kinda a point.(Ladybug glares at him.)**  
 **Cat Noir:** ** _(to himself)_** **Most adults do anyhow.** ** _(to Bubbler)_** **You must bring the adults back!**  
 **Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?** ** _(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)_**  
 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair; to The Bubbler)_** **What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble._**

* * *

 **Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**  
 **Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**  
 **Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever.** ** _(Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)_**

"Is he serious?" was the thought on everyone's mind.

As Adrien blush at the fact of everyone seeing him say that.

 **Voras: Keep thinking kitty, just kitty thinking.**  
 **Cat Noir:** **Cataclysm** **!** ** _(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)_**  
 **Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**  
 **Cat Noir: No, thanks!**  
 **Ladybug: Your stick, there!** ** _(She points to the Eiffel Tower)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Got it!** ** _(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand while Voras takes Ladybugs.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Hang on!** ** _(She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**  
 **Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is.** ** _(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again._**

* * *

 **Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**  
 **Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**  
 **Alya:** ** _(from the crowd)_** **Ladybug!** ** _(All the teens start to cheer her on.)_**  
 **Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**  
 **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?** ** _(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)_**  
 **Ladybug and Voras and Cat Noir: NOOO!**  
 **Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**  
 ** _(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir and Voras pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**  
 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** ** _(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?** ** _(Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got?** ** _(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)_**  
 **Ladybug: Got it!** ** _(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.)_** **Cat Noir, Voras cover me!** ** _(Cat Noir takes the pipe Voras his top)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Go on!** ** _(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at thim, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.** ** _(She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.)_** **Time to de-evilize!** ** _(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.)_** **Gotcha!** ** _(She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.)_** **Bye-bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** ** _(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)_**  
 **Nino: Who? Dude.** ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)_**  
 **Voras, Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **"** Way to go!"

"Good job!"

"Amazing!"

"That's my daughter and son!"

"Go Heroes Go, go!"

Said heroes just ether smile, blush, or said "Yeah you know it!"(Guess who).

* * *

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Heroes and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU ALL!** ** _(His window screen closes)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office._**

* * *

 **Gabriel:** ** _(on the intercom)_** **Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**  
 **Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**  
 **Gabriel: Good.** ** _(He disconnects)_**  
 **Nathalie:** ** _(She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)_** **A birthday present, from your father.**  
 **Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me.** ** _(Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)_**

 _"Why didn't she tell me?"_ was the thought in Adrien's mind as he looked at Marinette in question.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside school._**

* * *

 **Chloé:** ** _(Screaming at Sabrina)_** **What do you mean not for a week?!**  
 **Sabrina:** ** _(scared)_** **There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**  
 **Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!** ** _(She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)_**  
 **Alya:** ** _(to Marinette)_** **Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

 **Felix: Couldn't said it better myself.**  
 **Adrien: Hey girls and Felix !** ** _(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)_**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(to Alya)_** **Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(to Nino)_** **Hey, dude.**  
 **Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**  
 **Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?** ** _(Marinette looks surprised)_** **He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**  
 **Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**  
 **Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**  
 **Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**  
 **Alya:** ** _(to Marinette)_** **You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**  
 **Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**  
 **Alya: Aw, Marinette.** ** _(They hug.)_** **You're amazing, girl. You know that, right?**

 **Felix: And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise.** ** _(the bell rings and everyone walks in.)_**

Adrien smile as he looked at Mari "I already have. Thank you my lady." as he kiss her hand.

Marinette smile at that with a red face as she said" Oh... uh, your welcome my little kitty." causing Adrien to turn red too.

* * *

 ** _THE END_**


	5. Theme song time!

**Hey so first off I combine the themes of the songs together. So hoping I'm not sued, I saying that I don't and will never own miraculous or its songs! This for entertainment purposes only!**

Everyone was waiting for the next episode when Drake got up." So now that you all seen those episodes now lets see the Theme song!"

Which made the holders confuse as Felix voiced this" We have a theme song?"

Drake just smiled."Yey! And now we're going to hear it! And hope I don't get sued" he whisper the last part.

Everyone was now excited wanting to hear it.

"So let play."

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Marinette (speaking):  
In the daytime, I'm Marinette,**  
 **Just a normal girl with a normal life.**  
 **But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**  
 **'Cause I have a secret.**************

 **Marinette (singing):**  
 ** _I live a life that's full of fun,_**  
 ** _That keeps me sharp and on the run._**  
 ** _When evil comes, I find a way_**  
 ** _To use my force and save the day._**

"Wow"

"Cool"

"You can sing"

 ** _Uh-uh-oh_**  
 ** _Life's got me spinning 'round._**  
 ** _Uh-uh-oh_**  
 ** _My feet are off the ground._**  
 ** _Uh-uh-oh_**  
 ** _And when the sun goes down,_**  
 ** _You better hang around!_**

 **Chorus:**  
 ** _It's Ladybug! Jumping above!_**  
 ** _The power is on when things go wrong!_**  
 ** _It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!_**  
 ** _The magic is on, always so strong!_**

 **Adrien:**  
 ** _They look at me and think I'm cool._**  
 ** _I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule._**  
 ** _My ring is charged with energy._**  
 ** _My claws are out, just watch and see._**

 ** _"_** So You can sing too?"

"Wicked!"

"Awesome!"

 ** _Uh-uh-oh_**  
 ** _Oh no, you'll never know._**  
 ** _Uh-uh-oh_**  
 ** _My force will only grow._**  
 ** _Uh-uh-oh_**  
 ** _And when the moon is out,_**  
 ** _You better hang around!_**

 **Chorus 2x**

 **Adrien:**  
 ** _It's Ladybug, jumping above!_**  
 ** _Ohhh!_**

 **Singers:**  
 ** _It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!_**  
 ** _The magic is on, always so strong!_**

 ** _It's Ladybug!_**

 ** _Another day, I don't know why  
_ _He looks my way, and I get so shy_**  
 ** _So insecure, oh, in myself_**

 ** _But does he see me anyway?_**

" of course I do." Adrien said to Mari making her smile.

 ** _"oh-oh-oh  
_ _Oh yeah they'll never know_**  
 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**  
 **' _Cause I'm unstoppable_**  
 ** _Oh-oh-oh_**  
 ** _And when it's time to go_**  
 ** _That's when I become..._**

 **Chorus:**  
 ** _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**  
 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**  
 ** _Miraculous, yeah I got this!_**  
 ** _I've gotta confess, I feel so strong!_**

 **Adrien (singing):  
 _I am a cat, just chillin' out_**  
 ** _But in the night, she's all that I think about_**  
 ** _I feel so strong when she's around,_**  
 ** _She picks me up when I am down_**

 ** _"_** " Course I will kitty"

"Thanks my lady"

Plagg looked disgusted at that part as he said" And the daytime to!"

Felix looked at plagg as he now said" Yours too, huh."

 ** _Oh-oh-oh!_**  
 ** _Oh no, you'll never know_**  
 ** _Oh-oh-oh!_**  
 ** _My love can only grow_**  
 ** _Oh-oh-oh!_**  
 ** _And when I see her smile_**  
 ** _That's when she becomes…_**

 **Chorus:  
 _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**  
 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**  
 ** _Miraculous, yeah I got this!_**  
 ** _I've gotta confess, I feel so strong!_**

 **Chorus 2x**

 _ **Miraculous!**_

 **Verse 2:**  
 ** _I show the world that I am strong_**  
 ** _But all I want, is to belong_**  
 ** _I have the gift to put away_**  
 ** _Whatever's wrong and save the day_**

Felix looked down a little at that as that was directly amed at him.

Mari just held his hand making him smile or kinda smile as his face was getting tired.

"Thanks blue."

"Your welcome."

 ** _Oh-oh-oh!_**  
 ** _Oh no, you'll never know_**  
 ** _Oh-oh-oh!_**  
 ** _My love can only grow_**  
 ** _Oh-oh-oh!_**  
 ** _And when I see her smile_**  
 ** _That's when she becomes…_**

 **Chorus 2x**

 ** _Miraculous_**

 **Marinette:  
 _Miraculous! Simply the best!_**  
 ** _Up to the test when things go wrong!_**

 **Adrien (simultaneously):**  
 ** _Miraculous, you are the best!_**  
 ** _Ohhh!_**

 **Singers:**  
 ** _Miraculous, the luckiest!_**  
 ** _The power of love, always so strong!_**

 ** _Miraculous!_**

"Whoo"

"That was awesome! Even better than awesome!"

"You guys have to sing that sometime"

The holders just looked away form everyone as they were cheered on.

"So with that out of the way ready for the next episode?" Came the voice of Drake, as everyone shook their heads." Well gets it on!" playing the next episode.

 **So again I do not own miraculous or its songs! And sorry if it looks weird ! So**

 **Until next time  
 **Drake out 🐲(please don't sue me!)****


	6. Lady wifi

**Hey so answering a review, I said I was combing the themes/songs of miraculous. And this chapter will be in Chloe's pov mostly.**

Ugh, this was ridiculous utterly ridiculous! First she's kidnapped and then treated like a,a,a,a,a COMMENER! How can that not be worst! But it can as Ladybug the LADYBUG was non utter than that bakery's girl! Mar-trash! And Her ADRIEN was the MANGY CAT! How can SHE not only have the attention of her Adrien, but be the one person she actually looked up to?!

Well not anymore! She was not going to think of her like that again!

 _"She just a harpy!"_ the words of Felix cut through her head, ugh not liked it mattered ,she was adore by everyone! Her father loved her! What everyone thought of her didn't matter!

Even if it lift her a little sad and jealous at everyone else's family , how nice and sweet it is...

NO!

She will not think like that! She will hold her head high as it should be! The boy had press play on his remote as the episode started.

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **Scene:**_ _ **Collège Françoise Dupont**_ _ **. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cutout and puts it over the student's faces**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

 **Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment.** ** _(Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya and Felix )_** **Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**  
 **Alya** **: Uh, I don't know, miss, what about you?.**

 **(The** ** _bell rings.)_**  
 **Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire.** ** _(gives two to Felix )_** **See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

 **Felix: Yes ma'am.**

 **"** Thanks Felix " said Mar-trash as she looked at her oh so annoying brother.

"No prob". Said the pest

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead._**

* * *

 **Marinette** **:** ** _(recording)_** **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette._**

* * *

 **Alya: Marinette?**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees_** ** _Rose_** ** _and_** ** _Juleka_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere?** ** _(Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)_**  
 ** _(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)_**  
 **Alya:** ** _(whispering)_** **Chloé's Ladybug?**

"Ugh why did you think she was me, we don't even look like!"

"Sorry but to be fair, it was kinda shady"

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her._**

* * *

 **Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk.** ** _(sees Nino)_** **Nino, Felix wait!**  
 **Nino** **: Yeah?**

 **Felix: What?**  
 **Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**  
 **Nino: So-** ** _(Alya shushes him)_**  
 ** _(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)_**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(recording)_** **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**  
 **Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**  
 **Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**  
 ** _(Phone rings)_**  
 **Nadja** **: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**  
 ** _(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)_**  
 **Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!** ** _(whispers to Nino)_** **Chloé.**

 **Felix:(Gabbing Alya shoulders) Now Alya, I say this to you as your friend, but HAVE YOU LOST WHAT EVEN LITTLE SENSE YOU HAVE IN THAT HEAD?!**

"Well sorry! But what's I suppose to think be sides shouldn't you have been with them?"

"well someone had make sure blue got her work!

"

 **Alya: I know I'm right Felix!**

 **Felix: Uh Alya in case you haven't noticed but ladybug has blue hair, not blonde!**

 **Alya: Easy it could be a wig. Or something related to their powers, We don't even know all they can do!**

 **"** She does have point." said Adrien as he looked at Mari

Mari pouted as she mumble" Well still that doesn't make any better."

 **Nino: (laughs)But Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**  
 **Alya: I am** ** _so_** **not! You'll see! You'll both see!**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Paris_** ** _. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette._**

* * *

 **Tikki** **: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!**  
 **Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**  
 **Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(laughs)_** **You don't have any toes!**  
 ** _(Marinette enters the bakery.)_**

 **Felix: Hey blue, brought your homework, man you won't believe what Foxy thinks right now.**  
 **Sabine: Hello , Marinette.**  
 **Marinette: Hey mom...**  
 **Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours! You and Felix both.**  
 **Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow.** ** _(Sabine kisses her.)_**

 **Felix: Like we don't get enough already.**

 **"** Tell me about it, hey maybe we can work out sometime if you want." came the voice of the meathead who thought he was good enough for her.

"Sure it be great." Said Red eyes sarcastically **.**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Marinette's room_** ** _. Marinette does homework._**

* * *

 **Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? So what did Alya think?**

 **Felix: She thinks she knows Ladybug's identity.**  
 **Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**  
 **Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight.**

 **Felix: You got that right! She thinks it Chloe for pete's sake! Hahahaha!**  
 **Tikki: Well that's good to know, but what if Alya does something?**

 **Siilk: Lovebug this Alya were taking about, she well always do something.**  
 **Marinette: Siilk's right Tikki. Plus I got it covered!**  
 ** _(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)_**  
 **Marinette: Dang. No signal.**  
 ** _(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.)_**  
 **Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**  
 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

 **"** So that's why you didn't answer when I called you." said Alya

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't."

"Ah its all right girl we're cool"

Wounded what its like to a friendship like them.

:

:

:

:

Ugh where did that come from?!

* * *

 ** _Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including_** ** _Aurore_** ** _and_** ** _Mireille_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Chloé** **: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**  
 **Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz and Felix isn't made of muscle.**

Felix flexed his arm at that." Well I do have really Huge muscles."

"Don't get a big head, F-skull " said Ivan to his-maybe/definitely-best friend out of the class.

"Hahaha okay, Bear-spike, I won't."

 **Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**  
 **Nino: Can you prove it?**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up._**

* * *

 **Felix: Blue,Tikki, it's time wake up so WAKE UP YOUR AN HOUR LATE!**

 **Tikki: Uh... what ?  
Marinette: An hour ago?! **

* * *

**_Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino._**

* * *

 **Alya: Now don't mess up your lines.** ** _(She pushes Nino to the lockers.)_**  
 **Nino:** ** _(sees Chloé)_** **Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!**  
 **Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**  
 **Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.**  
 **Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.**  
 ** _(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)_**  
 **Sabrina** **: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**  
 **Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!** ** _(Kim steals Alya's phone.)_**  
 **Alya: Hey! Give it back!**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(sees the photo)_** **Who's the little liar now?**

Kim looked down at that as he looked to Alya." Sorry about that, you know..."

Alya gave him a slightly stain look as she then said" No biggie, trust me I know what I was dealing with, just ask Lex **."**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Mr. Damocles' office_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**  
 **Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**  
 **Mr. Damocles** **: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.**  
 **Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**  
 **Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**  
 **Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**  
 **Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!** ** _(cries)_**  
 **Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.**  
 **Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**  
 **Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.**  
 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.**  
 **Chloé: I'm not sure that my** ** _father_** **would share your point of view.** ** _(prepares to call her father)_**

The adults looked outrage at what was happening! Oh when they get back they were so having words with that principle! Was the thought in all there minds especially Alya's parents .

 **Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...**  
 ** _(Chloé starts calling her father.)_**  
 **Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.**  
 **Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**  
 **Mr. Damocles:** ** _(looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs)_** **The school blog is hereby suspended as well.**  
 **Alya:** ** _(looks at Chloé angrily)_** **She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas.** ** _(turns a butterfly into an_** ** _akuma_** ** _)_** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door._**

* * *

 **Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**  
 ** _(As Marinette and Felix runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)_**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(from phone)_** **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!**  
 ** _(The akuma phases into her_** ** _cell phone_** ** _, evilizing her.)_**  
 **Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.**  
 **Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!** ** _(turns into Lady Wifi)_**

"Oh Alya" came lady-Mar-trash voice.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Miss Bustier's classroom_** ** _. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino._**

* * *

 **Marinette:** ** _(taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers)_** **Where is she?**  
 **Nino: She's been suspended...**  
 **Marinette: What?!**  
 **Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?**  
 **Marinette: Sorry...** ** _(whispers to Nino)_** **What happened to her?**  
 **Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**  
 **Felix : She what!?**  
 **Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Felix! Go to the principal's office!**  
 **Adrien** **: What are you talking about?**  
 **Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**  
 ** _(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks.)_**  
 **Marinette: Mr. Damocles?** ** _(opens the door)_** **Sir?** ** _(She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.)_** **Huh?!**  
 ** _(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**  
 **Mr. Damocles:** ** _(ashamed)_** **Uh... yes, it is.**  
 **Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**  
 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**  
 ** _(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)_**  
 **Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**  
 **Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**  
 **Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

 **Felix : Even if she did something stupid!**

 **"** HEY **!"**

 ** _[ Transformation Sequence ]_**  
 ** _Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_**

 ** _Felix: Siilk, Webs spin! ( Felix transforms into voras)_**

 **Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!** ** _(puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him)_** **Stay connected!** ** _(turns the screen off)_**  
 **Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!** ** _(The students run out.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Bathroom._**

* * *

 **Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!**  
 **Plagg** **:** ** _(teasing)_** **And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé!** ** _(laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)_**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**  
 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** ** _(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_**

She looked down at that as the thought of her only other friend might not like her. well she knew it would be a long shot, but was also so no other girl would try and use him. She was just protecting her friend.

* * *

 ** _Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug_**

* * *

 **Cat Noir: What? This can't be!**  
 **Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**  
 **Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-**  
 **Voras: Don't tell me actually believe she's the real Ladybug. Miss I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else.**  
 ** _(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.**  
 **Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that** ** _she's_** **the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

 **Voras: Sound familiar?**

 **Cat Noir: Right.**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Chloé's room_** ** _. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings._**

* * *

 **Chloé:** ** _(answers the phone)_** **Hello?** ** _(The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug!** ** _(Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)_**  
 **Ladybug: We got Wifi!** ** _(She and Cat Noir and Voras head to the hotel.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi:** ** _(puts a camera icon above Chloé)_** **Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo.** ** _(from screens)_** **Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!**  
 ** _(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi: Who are you?**  
 **Cat Noir: Uhhh...**  
 **Lady Wifi:** ** _(looks at Chloé)_** **But I thought** ** _you_** **were Ladybug!**  
 **Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story.**

 **Voras: But next time, double-check your facts,Wifi.**  
 **Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry.** ** _(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Alya?**  
 **Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!**  
 **Ladybug: Follow me!**  
 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan?**  
 **Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**  
 **Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**

 **Voras: Well than lets hurry.**  
 **Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**  
 **Lady Wifi:** ** _(laughs)_** **I've got you now, Ladybug!**  
 **Ladybug: Get ready!**  
 **Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**  
 **Ladybug:** ** _(looks shocked, then recovers)_** **Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?** ** _(She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.)_** **She's gone back into the hotel!**  
 **Cat Noir:** ** _(sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors)_** **She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.**  
 **Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

 **Voras: And why are you asking this now?!**

"He has a point" came the voice of almost every one.

She agreed too, but she would never tell them that.

 ** _(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: She's left this one open.**  
 **Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**  
 ** _(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.**

 **Voras: You sound disappointed.**  
 **Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?**  
 ** _(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**  
 ** _(Voras ties Lady Wifi with his top, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!**  
 **Ladybug: Yes I can.** ** _(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug!** ** _(He checks the hotel map in his staff.)_** **Of course! The service elevator!**

 **Voras: You go help Redbug , I'll get the signal tower on top of the building, to cut off her powers.**

 **Cat noir: Ok.**  
 ** _(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi:** ** _(from a projection in the sky)_** **Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!** ** _(tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off)_** **Why doesn't it come off?**  
 **Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**  
 ** _(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!**  
 **Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.**  
 **Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**  
 **Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.**  
 ** _(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)_**  
 ** _(Plagg shivers.)_**  
 **Adrien; My ring!**  
 **Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.**  
 **Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**  
 **Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**  
 **Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**  
 **Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha!** ** _(She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.)_** **Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!** ** _(She disappears.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Huh?**

Although it already happened, she still felt worry for her best friend as she hoped he was alright.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside_** ** _Le Grand Paris_** ** _. The mayor and two police cars are there._**

* * *

 **André** **: Come on...**  
 ** _(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!**  
 ** _(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)_**  
 **Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!**  
 **Adrien: Take your time!**  
 **Lady Wifi:** ** _(broadcasting)_** **Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**

 **Voras:Oh no, come on Blue you can do this.**

 **Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm** **!** ** _(a_** ** _box_** ** _appears)_** **This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves!** ** _(she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)_**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(finds his ring)_** **Gotcha! Gotcha!**  
 **Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...**  
 ** _(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)_**  
 **Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir?** ** _(her Miraculous beeps)_**  
 **Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**  
 **Lady Wifi: Exactly!**  
 **Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**  
 **Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted.**  
 **Cat Noir: Don't worry webby's going for the signal tower.**

 **Ladybug: Good but here's what we can do in the mean time.**  
 ** _(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi: What is she up to?**  
 **Hawk Moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**  
 **Lady Wifi: Right!**

 ** _(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Voras dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)_**  
 **Voras:** ** _(sees the wi-fi antenna)_** **Here you are!**  
 **Lady Wifi: Nice idea, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!** ** _(starts firing pink pause symbols at him)_**  
 **Ladybug:** ** _(Her Miraculous beeps again)_** **Hurry, Voras...**  
 ** _(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Voras, but he dodges her. He uses his top to attack her, but she dodges.)_**

 **Voras: Time to put a pause on you! Venom strike!**

"Oh come he can make a pun but I can't?" yep that Adrien alright, the Adrien people almost never saw.

If she were ladybug than he could have been happy out of the mask too. But no perfect baker girl gets all the love and perfect family, while she just had her dad. It hurt to think on it but she wasn't happy with her life, sure she could get what ever want with a word but the thing she truly wanted.

A real caring family with actually friends who liked her.

"Guess some people are just lucky " she thought bitterly.

 **(** ** _Voras shoots a stinger at her , paralyzeing her , then he go's for antenna destroy the antenna by crashing in to it.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi: Nooooo!**  
 ** _(Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug and Cat Noir exits the kitchen.)_**  
 **Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!**  
 **Voras: Gimme that phone!**  
 ** _(Voras tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir jumps in knocking her phone away , as Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)_**  
 **Ladybug:** ** _(breaks the phone, releasing its akuma)_** **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** ** _(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_** **Gotcha!** ** _(releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly)_** **Bye bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** ** _(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)_**  
 **Alya: What?**  
 **Ladybug, Voras and Cat Noir: Pound it!**  
 **Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir and Voras too! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**  
 **Cat Noir:** ** _(his Miraculous beeps)_** **Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.**  
 **Alya: So- oh, no! Where did they go?**  
 ** _(Ladybug is about to enter a room with Voras, but Cat Noir stops her.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Stay!** ** _(his Miraculous beeps)_** **I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.**  
 **Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us.** ** _(She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)_**  
 **Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**  
 **Marinette: Tell me about it.** ** _(opens the door, seeing nobody outside)_**

 **Felix: Guess kitty has more self control than I gave him credit for.**  
 ** _(Adrien leaves the hotel.)_**  
 **Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**  
 **Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

"Aw" the sound in the room that could be heard.  
 **Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!** ** _(His window closes.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Dupain-Cheng House_** ** _. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki._**

* * *

 **Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**  
 **Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.**  
 **Alya: Got it!**  
 **Marinette: Waaahhh!**  
 **Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!**  
 **Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**  
 **Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**  
 **Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!**  
 **Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.**  
 **Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards.** ** _(snatches Alya's phone)_**  
 **Alya: Give it back!** ** _(runs after Marinette)_**  
 **Marinette: Nope!**  
 **Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**  
 ** _(Both laugh.)_**

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

 **so that this episode and hope you liked it.**

 **So until next time**

 **Drake out 🐲**


	7. Not chapter

**Hey so this not a chapter just letting people reading this now that first sorry if the last chapter was a little rush,i had something to do and just want to get it posted.**

 **Second there is no fanfic of Miraculous with a twist, Its just me adding a oc to the story of miraculous as they are watching the show, hence the "Twist "! So that's to let you know .**

 **So also I already got the volpina and origin episode done, but I'm trying to post this in order so while there done they won't be post until later. Unless you want to read it.**

 **So review and tell me what you think!**

 **Drake out ?**


	8. Replay

**Hey everyone so this my attempt at a original chapter so tell what you think as I'm using Replay/Adam from the book. So to start off the do not own in anyway or from miraculous.**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _Scene:_ _Collège Françoise Dupont_ _. Felix is in the lockers_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**

* * *

 **Felix : Ugh why am I doing this again? _(Felix looks to siilk.)_**  
 **Siilk : Because Ivan asked and you said whatever , so what's lacrosse again?**

"Ugh, great this day." said Felix as Ivan silently agreed.

That did make the others besides Alex confuse on what happened.

 **Felix: Grass hockey. Lets go.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside on the field_**

* * *

 **Ivan : Hey F-skull, ready for the practice tryouts ?**

 **Felix: I guess.**

 **Ivan: Well come on then , the couch is waiting.**

 **Couch: Now we're going to do some practice shooting. Hit the ball in the goal. Now Bruel up first.( The teens all try to shoot the ball in goal, some getting it some not ,a boy-Adam- makes the shot perfectly)**

 **Couch: Great job Adam! That's my star player there!**

 **"** Hey what, so this the lacrosse day try outs." said Kim

"Yep, meathead " came the reply of Alex

"I'm not a meathead " grumble Kim as he pouted.

 **Adam: No problem couch!**

 **Couch: Okay, and the last one is...Dupain-Cheng!**

 **Felix: Here go's nothing.( _Felix_ _walks up in front of the goal, Taking the shot, he puts it in the goal in one shot.)_**

 **Ivan and the couch: Woah!**

 **Couch: Kid do that again.( _Felix looks confuse but does it again making the shot)_ Kid with talent like you could be are new star player!**

"He's right Lax! How come you don't join?"

"Didn't want too, plus its not my thing. "

 **Adam:( _This makes Adam angry to hear as he walks up to couch_ ) But coach I'm the star player.**

 **Couch: I know, but with...**

 **Ivan: Felix.**

 **Couch: Felix we could be even be better.**

 **( _Adam looks at Felix in anger)_**

 **Adam:( _to Felix_ ) Well then, how about a little game? Me vs you.**

 **Felix:( _uncertain_ ) Um, I'm not sure...**

 **Ivan: Come on Fe, if you make it than we can play on the same.(Felix looks at Ivan's face before deciding)**

 **Felix: K, I'll do it bear-spike .**

"Those two are really good friends " was the thought of the people in the room.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Adams at the goal, while Felix is at the front_**

* * *

 **Adam: Ready to lose?**

 **Felix: no, but are you?**

 **( _Felix hits the ball at the goal, as Adam blocks most of the shots. Adam looks over confidant just Felix makes the winning shot, surprising Adam)_**

 **Couch: And Felix makes the win!**

 **Ivan: Go F-skull!( _as the others cheer for him as Adam walks off looking at Felix in anger, just as Felix cast him a sad look)_**

"At least you felt sorry." said Sabine looking at Felix

"Thanks mom."

* * *

 ** _Scene: Adam walking away ,going to the locker room_**

* * *

 **Alya: Argh! How he take my place?! ( _slamming his locker door as he pulls out a stop watch looking at it_ ) If only I could have seen this coming! This was supposed to be my moment! **

* * *

**_Scene: Hawk moth's lair_**

* * *

 **Hawk moth : The anger, the rage of having what you most desired taken away. Perfect ( _turns a butterfly in to a akuma as it fly's off_ ) Go my evil Akuma and evilize this poor soul!**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_ _locker room, The Akuma fly's in to Adams watch._**

* * *

 **Hawk moth : Replay, So someone wants to take your place? Well not anymore with power i'm giving you, as time will always be on your side. But First you must get me something in return.**  
 **Adam: Anything, as long as I give the punk some pay back, Hawk moth. _(Adama turns into replay)_**

 **Hawk moth: excellent.**

"So that's what happen" thought Mari and Adrien as they were incapacitated that day.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_ _Felix and Ivan are sitting on the bench_**

* * *

 **Felix : Look Ivan, I know how much this means to you, but I can't help feeling bad for that guy.**  
 **Ivan: I know. I guess I was just a little excited you agree, so what are you going to do?**

 **Felix : Well first find the guy and say sorry then...( _Felix is interrupted as Replay enters the field)_**  
 **Felix : Oh great.**  
 **Alex : Who the heck are you?!**

 **Replay: Call me Replay, and I'm just here to show that blockhead who the real star is! And no one is going to stop me!**  
 ** _(Replay presses the pause button on his watch as he Ames it at the other players freezing them.)_**  
 **Ivan: We need to get you out of here!( _To Felix,grabbing his hand leading him out of there. Replay looks around the field then sees them running away.)_**

 ** _Replay: if you think you can just run(Replay runs after them)_**  
 **Felix: I need to call blue!( _calling her on his phone as Marinette picks up)_**

 **Marinette : yes feli...**

 **Felix: Akuma! Hurry!**

 **Marinette: Okay on my way!( _hangs up)_**

 **Felix:( _looking at Ivan in front of him)_ Great,now just need to ditch Ivan. **

**Ivan: We should be safe now.**

 **Felix: when comes to akumas not likely.**

"He has a point."

"Marjorly"

" Honestly couldn't have said it better myself "

"Talk about the worst."

Were the commitments of most off the people in the room.

 **( _Replay appears in front of them as he's about to ame his watch at them, for attack, as Ladybug uses her yo-yo to hit at Replay as replay dodges out of the way.)_**

 **Ladybug: Okay how about you leave them alone and maybe we can do this the easy way.**

 **Replay: Easy? What's the fun in that, spots. But maybe you should rewind a bit!( _Pressing the rewind button on his watch as he shots at Ladybug rewinding her back to when she just came down.)_**

 **Ladybug: Ugh, wasn't I just here before?**

 **Replay: And now for the no-shot. ( _He presses the a button on his watch)_ Lets see how you like being a helpless kid!**

 **Felix: Ivan move! ( _As he pulls Ivan out the way form defining him)_**

 **Adrien: No look out!( _jumping in front of the blast as he is then turned into a kid, who looks around in confusion_ ) Mommy? Daddy?**

 **Ladybug/Felix: No!**

 **Ladybug:( _ladybug jumps in using her yo-yo as she warps it around Adrien, Ivan and Felix pulling them away. Ladybug to Felix_ ) Stay here and watch Adrien,keep him safe!**

 **Ivan: Okay ladybug.**

 **Felix:( _in worry)_ be careful.**

 **( _ladybug nods as she goes to fight Replay, as he use his watch and lacrosse stick to fight back at her. Ladybug dodges and use her yo-yo to deflect and and stop the hits from the her moves to avoid the blasts. Replay seeing this was getting no where then turns to the civilians running away as he fires a blast at one of them. Ladybug sees this and goes to protect the people as Replay fires another blast at ladybug, her making her freeze)_**

 **Felix: No ladybug!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: master fu shop_**

* * *

 **Wayzz : Master something bad has happened to the holders. I can't sense Plagg or Tikki! I fear something might have happened!**  
 **Fu: If that is true then we are in grave danger .**

"He looks familiar." voice Mari as she knew she seen him before plus he had a kwami.

Adrien also thought he seen him before as well but couldn't place it.

 **Wayzz: Master what will we do?**

 **Fu:( _getting up and going to the music player)_ It seems voras will need help.**

"He knows who you are?!" came the shouts off everyone **.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Steets Ivan is holding Adrien as Felix runs behind them, before running the other way to a deserted area_**

* * *

 **Felix : This is not good! This is so not good, what do we do?!**  
 **Siilk: I don't know! Cat Noir isn't here and Blue's been frozen!**

 **Wayzz:( _floating up behind them)_ Perhaps I can be of help**

 **Felix/siilk: Ah!**

 **Felix: who are...! Wait your a kwami?**

 **Wayzz: why yes and while I love to tell you more we have something important to do.**

 **Siilk: but I have so many questions and...**

 **Felix: Gumball I Do too, but maybe after we deal with the Akuma.**

 **Wayzz: good as you will need some help( _droping to bag in his paw to the ground as it opens to reveal three boxes)_ these are there miraculous that can help you, but choose wisely.**

"So that's how you got that." said Mari in realization as Adrien looked confuse at her .

 **Felix: Uh what are they?**

 **Wayzz: The miraculous of the ox, snake and dog( _pointing to each one)_ now who do trust to help you? And remember once it is done the miraculous must be returned.**

 **( _Felix looks at each box before picking the ox.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: streets_**

* * *

 **Alya: Where are you!? Come on out!**

 **Hawk moth: Replay, what you doing?! You are supposed to get Ladybug's miraculous!**  
 **Replay: Chill out ,she's frozen! You'll get your miraculous, after I get that punk!**  
 **Hawk moth: You better or I'll take dose powers away. _  
_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: with Ivan and Adrien_**

* * *

 **Ivan : I can't believe we lost him! What he gets attack?**  
 **Adrien : He'll be find, mommy says people will always find there way.**  
 **Ivan: Whatever you say lil'Adrien.**  
 **Voras:( _Coming up to Ivan)_ Maybe I can help.**  
 **Ivan: Voras!**  
 **Voras : You said you need help?**  
 **Ivan: Yeah, this Akuma after my friend, can you help me find?**  
 **Voras : Yes, but first I'm gonna need your help**  
 **Ivan : What do you mean?**  
 **Voras :( _holding the box_ ) Ivan this the miraculous of the ox, I'm entrusting you to help me stop Replay.**  
 **Ivan: Woah.( _taking the box_ )**  
 **Voras : Once the Akuma is defeated, you are to return the miraculous too. _(Ivan nods as he opens the box as a blue light fly's out and around him reveling the kwami .)_**  
 **Ploww: Wow man it feels good to be out! So your my new holder huh? Good, good big and just the right bulk.**  
 ** _(Ivan is stun.)_**  
 **Ivan: okay.**  
 **Ploww: Yep, just need to say Ploww horns charge!**

 ** _[ Transformation Sequence ]  
_ _Ivan:_ _Ploww, _! Horns charge! (Ivan transforms into Buey , wearing a pale blue skin suit with a ox tail whip around his waist, with Dark blue boots and hair tuff turning black with black gloves and collar with a blue mask. And two bull turns on each side of his head. )__**

 **Buey: Wow!**  
 **Voras : Now lets get that Akuma _!_**

"You replaced us how could you have been spinning us for a leg?" said Adrien as Ivan just looked at Felix in happiness as Felix had trusted him to help.

"Thank you Felix " said Ivan.

Felix Mean while was trying not punch Adrien for that pun as Mari(and everyone else) rolled their eyes.

* * *

 ** _Scene: steets_**

* * *

 ** _( Replay is still looking for Felix as Voras top launches at him. Replay moves out the away as Voras makes himself known.)_**

 **Replay: So the bug come out hiding at last, where's the cat?**  
 **Marinette: _Busy with something else, that's why I brought back up._**  
 ** _(Buey comes up next to him as replay looks surprise._ _)_**  
 **Hawk Moth: Another miraculous?! So there are more than the two. Replay if you want continue causing havoc get me those miraculous!**

 **Replay: Of course! It doesn't matter who bring I'm gonna get your miraculous!**

 **Voras: Time put an end to this ready with the plan?**

 **Buey:(nods) Yep!**

 **( _Voras attacks at replay with his top as replay uses his stick to try and hit him as Voras use his top to defend. Buey comes up behind them looking to Voras for conformation as Voras nods, he use his own whip wrapping it around replay arm, the one with the watch as Voras snatch's the stick away. As replay reach for his watch, Voras use his top to get his other hand.)_**

 **Voras: Now! Use your power!(as he grabs on to a pole.)**

 **Buey: You got it! Seismic slam!( _stomping the ground making a mimi earthquake, causing Replay to drop his watch and lose his balance. Giving Voras time to snatch the watch with his top as he unpauses the people. Letting ladybug go. She looks around in confusion before going swinging to where Voras and Buey are, looking at Buey in surprise.)_**

 **Ladybug: Voras you did it and who's this?**

 **Voras : Tell you later, right time to do your thing!**

 **Ladybug: Got it! _(breaks the watch , releasing its akuma)_ No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_ Gotcha! _(releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. And now lucky charm!( _getting a spider charm, before throwing it up in the air_ ) miraculous ladybug!( _reversing the damage as Replay turns back in to Adam)_**  
 **Adam: what?**

 **Voras:( _looking at Buey holds up his fist)_ Pound it?**

 **Buey:( _smiling, pounds his fist)_ pound it.**

"Whoo!"

"Way to go Ivan!"

"Your the man!"

Ivan looked away in embarrassment at all the attention.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Hawk moth's lair_**

* * *

 **Hawk moth : You _may have won today, but now I know that there other miraculous and soon I will have them all_!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Ally_**

* * *

 ** _(Buey turns back into Ivan)_**

 **Ivan: Thanks for letting me help.**

 **Voras: no worry's ( _Ivan takes off the miraculous putting it back in the box giving it back_ )**

 **Ivan: well now I'm going to look for my friend, thanks!**

 **Wayzz: ( _coming up)_ That was excellent!**

 **Voras:( _hands him the miraculous_ ) Well here you go. And uh.. thank you, well I should go.**

 **Wayzz: It was my pleasure, but you must never tell anyone, understand?**

 **Voras:( _hesitant, but nods)_ Yes.**

"Told you I couldn't tell you."

"Yeah, I understand, thanks for keeping your word"

"Anytime blue, anytime "

* * *

 ** _Scene: lacrosse field_**

* * *

 **Marinette: So your not going to tell me? why?**

 **Felix : Sorry but I can't tell you I'm sworn to secrecy .( _sees Adam_ ) call you back later.**  
 **Adam: What do you want?**  
 **Marinette:To say that I'm sorry for taking your place and if makes you feel better, I'm not joining the lacrosse team.**  
 **Alya:(shocked) But your so good at it, why...?  
Marinette: Because lacrosse isn't really my thing, sides they already have a great player.  
Alya: Well can... we maybe... play again something. You know if you want  
Marinette: it would be my pleasure.  
 _(Both laugh as go to play together)_**

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

 **"** So that's the episode so on to the next okay" said Drake as the people nod ** _._** happy that Felix won and that he was able to make a new friend out of it.

Drake holding the remote press play on it, starting the next episode.

 **So as I Said this is my attempt at a original chapter, so review and tell me what you think.**

 **Until next**

 **Time, Drake out**


	9. Dark cupid

**Hey yay! So sorry I haven't posted, but well...I have no reason ^_^ but anyways I want to know if you like more or less reactions as I'm stuck on that so review and tell me ok. I do not own miraculous just my oc . Also not much changed in the episode because I wanted to keep the kiss part.**

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Collège Françoise Dupont_** ** _. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class._**

* * *

 **Miss Bustier** **: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

Felix looked confuse at this." Uh what was going on?"

Lucky Nino answer him." We doing a study on Fairytale endings. Mostly the true love one."

Now that seemed weird to Felix as he didn't really get the whole Fairytale thing, mostly because he like the villain parts, but hey what you going do." Thanks cappy."

"Your welcome dude-bug."

 **Rose** **:** ** _(stands up, swoons)_** **Because only love can conquer hate!**  
 **Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**  
 **Max** **: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-**  
 **Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough.**  
 ** _(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)_**

Marinette's face looked like it was on fire as she realized what this day was." Oh no!"

But that drew the attention of Felix and Adrien as they looked at her curiosity. It was Adrien who spoke." Hey what's wrong?"

Mari wonder if she should tell him or let him see so she chose to remain silent on this as she looked on in dread.

 **Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**  
 **Marinette** **:** ** _(gasps)_**  
 **Miss Bustier:** ** _(approaches Adrien)_** **Can you tell me what I just said?**  
 **Adrien** **: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

"Wow"

"Cool man"

"How do you do that?"

Adrien gave the answer." Well I'm am a model so I have to be great at doing multiply things." which was true as that combine with his other lessons usually made he have a little less time for other things.

"Cool dude, cool."

 **Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish** ** _Sleeping Beauty_** **by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(to Alya)_** **Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**  
 **Alya** **: Mhm.**  
 ** _(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)_**  
 **Chloé** **: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(sighs)_** **Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

"AhAhahahaha!" came the laugh of Felix as well others who knew of Cat Noir. Which Felix voiced.

"You hate autographs, well then let me remind you of that next time kitty."

Adrien looked away as he said "Well I do mostly, besides being Cat Noir kinda changes me, and plus I was really trying to figure something out." Casting a look at Marinette, who avoid his gaze.

"Yeah keep telling your self that, kitty."

 **Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

" _He actually believe her_?" came the thought of the class.

 ** _(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)_**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(mockingly)_** **Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**  
 **Sabrina** **: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**  
 ** _(Both laugh before running off)_**  
 **Marinette: Ughhh!**

Felix growled at that as well as Alya, but she had her anger under control, so she just said to her bff." Don't give them the time of day girl, but if you do give me or Lex a call and we'll handle it right?"

Felix gave her smile as well as pounding his fist and hand together." Oh you know it."

Mari looked at them in worry as those two together usually meant someone was going to get hurt, even if they were doing because they care." Guys,nooooo."

All she got was a pat on the back.

 **Tikki** **: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**  
 **Marinette: You're right, Tikki.** ** _(begins to read the letter)_** **"Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

"Ahhhhh!" came almost every one as well as some boys at what Adrien wrote for her as Adrien looked surprise at the fact that she read his attempt at the poem.

"That's so sweet!" came Rose as she helded Juleka who was also silently gushing about the poem.

"Ah Tom isn't it the most beautiful thing to do." said Sabine as she looked at her husband who just held tighter with a smile.

 **Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**  
 **Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

"Are you kidding me!?, who else has blue black hair and blue eyes?" Came about Felix and almost every girl as they looked at Mari in shock.

 **Tikki: Uh... you?**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(laughs nervously)_** **Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

"No there aren't!"

 **Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**  
 **Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**  
 **Tikki:** ** _(sighs)_** **This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

"Well that was half right I was talking about how you are on the inside but also the mask too, so maybe it is a full right." said Adrien as he looked at the slightly red Mari who looked like she was close to tears, with a giddy smile.

 **Marinette:** ** _(laughs and jumps up and down excitedly)_** **Pinch me!**  
 ** _(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)_**  
 **Marinette: Not literally!**  
 ** _(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim._**

* * *

 **Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel,** ** _(Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back)_** **was ranked highest in popularity.** ** _(He hands the box to Kim.)_**  
 **Kim** **:** ** _(laughs)_** **That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out.** ** _(Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.)_** **But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**  
 **Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**  
 **Kim:** ** _(eyeing the gem inside the box)_** **Meta-who?**  
 **Alya:** ** _(grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel)_** **Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

For some reason Nino wanted to hold on too Alya and not let her near Kim. But he shook his head as one Alya wasn't his and he maybe should get her something, you know as a friend and not anything else! Just to get something for being his friend! Looking to Alya he still felt a pang in his crest.

 **Max:** ** _(annoyed)_** **Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-**  
 **Kim:** ** _(grabs Max and cuts him off)_** **Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**  
 **Alya:** ** _(excited)_** **Scoop! Kim's got a major crush!** ** _(takes picture with phone)_** **Who's the lucky lady?**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(pushes Alya's arm down)_** **It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic!** ** _(Alya giggles)_**

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Kim, if I knew you were talking about-" but Kim cut her off.

"Its okay I should have know it would happen."

 **Kim:** ** _(rubs back of head uncomfortably)_** **Technically, she's still gotta accept it.** ** _(grabs Max)_** **What if she says "no"!?**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(Alya looks around worriedly)_** **She won't Kim, no way!** ** _(pumps fist)_** **Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**  
 **Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway!** ** _(high-five's Max)_**  
 **Max:** ** _(Kim jogging in place, holding a map)_** **Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris.** ** _(Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max)_** **Go go go!**  
 **Kim: Thanks, you guys.** ** _(runs away)_**  
 **Alya:** ** _(elbows Marinette)_** **I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**  
 ** _(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)_**  
 **Adrien: Let's go.**  
 ** _(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)_**  
 **Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

"WHAT!?"

"DID SHE REALLY?!"

"SHE DID!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!?

"SO ARE YOU TOO DATING SECRETLY?!"

That was the reaction of everyone as they all looked at Mari in shock and surprise .  
 **Alya: Say what?!**  
 **Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

"Of course she is." came everyone but they were still surprise she was going for it.

 **Alya:** ** _(looks shocked then laughs)_** **Yeah!**  
 **Marinette: Yeah!** ** _(they fistbump)_**  
 **Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! ****_(they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore,_** ** _Mireille_** ** _and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)_**  
 **Girls: He's so cute!**  
 **Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**  
 ** _(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)_**  
 **Aurore** **: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**  
 ** _(All the girls begin to cry)_**  
 **Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough.**  
 ** _(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)_**

"Are you serious!?" Alex in rage as well as most people.

"How heartless can you be ?!"

"That was totally mess up!"

Adrien look sad at his friend for doing that as Chloe just held her head up with a look of indifference.( But inside she did feel kinda sad for making Adrien sad.)

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Marinette's room_** ** _. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien._**

* * *

 **Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien...** ** _(sighs)_** **I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**  
 **Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"!**

 **Felix :(** ** _looking sick, comes up to her_** **) Is that eve-AH-AH-CHO! Sorry.**

 **Marinette: Bless you, and Felix your suppose to stay in bed, Parents orders.**

Sabine gave Felix a look." Marinette's right Felix."

Felix look express bags he groaned"Moooooooommm."

Now Felix is that anyway to give the _cold_ shoulder." Said Tom as most of the people groaned at his pun.

 **Felix:(** ** _looking grunt_** **) Find just keep the noise down.(** ** _mumbling_** **)Bossy,no fun... Just call me if Akuma shows.**

 **Marinette: Okay.**  
 **Tikki:Relax, Felix will be find Marinette, and I was only teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(sees Adrien's letter, gasps)_** **Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**  
 **Alya: Marinette!**

 **Felix:UGH! I said keep it down!**

 **Alya: Sorry!**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(gasps)_** **Alya?**  
 **Alya:** ** _(enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card)_** **Check it out!**  
 **Marinette:(whispers) It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**  
 ** _(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching, Felix is asleep lightly snoring)_**  
 **Marinette: Voila!**  
 **Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**  
 ** _(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)_**  
 **Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**  
 **Marinette: Really?**  
 **Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

Alya sighed at her own stupidity as she now just saw how oblivious she was to her friends discomfort.

 **Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**  
 **Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

Siilk looked like he was floating on air as he sigh."Ahh, that's so romantic!"

 **Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course.** ** _(Turns back towards her computer and sighs)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Agreste mansion_** ** _in_** ** _Adrien's room_** ** _. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug._**

* * *

 **Plagg** **: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

"He has a point." as most people agreed.

 **Adrien:** ** _(sighs)_** **You don't know anything about love...**  
 **Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I** ** _love_** **Camembert.**

Plagg looked at Tikki."I also love you sugar-cube."

Tikki looked annoyed at him as she said." Ugh, stop calling me." but Siilk looked at them with love as he thought on what to call them as a pair.

" _Plaki,Tiagg,Pakki,oh maybe Charm! They are both good and bad luck charms_!"

 ** _(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)_**  
 **Plagg:** ** _(mockingly)_** **Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**  
 **Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

"Ahhhhh!"

 **Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite.** ** _(Plagg eats the Camembert)_** **Almost.**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Pont des Arts_** ** _. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward._**

* * *

 **Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois.** ** _(stops after noticing Kim)_** **What are you doing here?**  
 **Kim:** ** _(nervously)_** **I-I...**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(mockingly)_** **You-You...**  
 **Kim** ** _(clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water)_** **Will you be my Valentine?** ** _(presents a brooch to Chloé)_**  
 ** _(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)_**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(gasps)_** **Don't move!**  
 ** _(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)_**  
 **Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**  
 ** _(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)_**  
 **Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**  
 ** _(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)_**

Everyone scowled at that as that was more than just mean.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _. The window opens._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**  
 ** _(Hawk Moth transforms the_** ** _akuma_** ** _, charging it with power)_**  
 **Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**  
 ** _(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his_** ** _brooch_** ** _for Chloé)_**  
 **Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**  
 **Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**  
 ** _(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)_**  
 **Civilian:** ** _(Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall)_** **Ugh, stupid flowers!**  
 **Civilian:** ** _(Pulls hand away from woman who he is with)_** **Get off me!**  
 **Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**  
 **Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!** ** _(evil laughing)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_** ** _. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them_** ** _candy apples_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Tom** **: Candy apples, girls?**  
 **Marinette:** ** _(takes the candy apples)_** **Thanks, Papa.**  
 ** _(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The_** ** _Place des Vosges_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**  
 ** _(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)_**  
 **Alya: Yeah!**  
 **Marinette: I did it!**  
 ** _(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)_**  
 **Alya: Chloé? Since when did** ** _she_** **start texting** ** _us_** **?**  
 ** _(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)_**  
 **Alya: What a witch!**  
 **Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about** ** _her_** **!**  
 **Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**  
 ** _(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)_**  
 **Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that.** ** _(sees Dark Cupid in the sky)_** **What in the world is that?!** ** _(points up at him)_**  
 **Dark Cupid: Huh?** ** _(sees the candy apples Alya is holding)_** **All hearts must be destroyed!** ** _(shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)_**  
 **Marinette: Alya?**  
 **Alya:** ** _(sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)_**  
 **Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**  
 **Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry!** ** _(runs away, cackling)_**

Alya looked at herself in horror." Oh girl! I'm so sorry! I -"

"It's okay Alya it was just the Akuma. "

Alya didn't look convince but let rest here.

 **Marinette: Alya?!** ** _(looks at Dark Cupid)_** **What did he do to her?** ** _(looks at Dark Cupid's brooch)_** **I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized!** ** _(pulls the candy apples off of her shirt)_** **This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast!** ** _(she runs to a bench)_**

 ** _[ Transformation Sequence ]_**  
 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** ** _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him._**

* * *

 ** _Scene: outside_** ** _Le Grand Paris_** ** _. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait._**

* * *

 **Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**  
 ** _(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)_**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(gasps)_**  
 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**  
 **Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**  
 **Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**  
 **Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

"True, but it would be interesting if we let the Akuma just have her." voice Felix as he look at what transpired that day as Mari gave him a pointed look.

 **Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**  
 ** _(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her_** ** _yo-yo_** ** _. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)_**  
 **Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's** **Miraculous** **, or I'll remove your powers!**  
 **Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady?** ** _(pulls Ladybug down next to him)_** **I need to talk to you.**  
 **Ladybug: It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-**  
 **Cat Noir:** ** _(hushes her)_** **I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!**  
 ** _(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)_**  
 **Ladybug:** ** _(gasps)_** **Cat Noir!**  
 **Cat Noir:** ** _(his lips turn black)_** **Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

"WHAT!?" came Adrien as his face fell in what just said. "I would never mean that!

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**  
 **Cat Noir:** ** _(Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her)_** **You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

"Translate that in to I love you and your every thing to me!"

 ** _(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his_** ** _staff_** ** _to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)_**  
 **Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid._**

* * *

 ** _(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)_**  
 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(to Dark Cupid)_** **Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**  
 **Dark Cupid:** ** _(to Cat Noir)_** **I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.** ** _(Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: No...problem.** ** _(Cat Noir takes his hand)_**

"What?!"

"I thought for sure he wouldn't!"

Adrien just kept silent as he watch himself about to hurt his love.

 **Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug._**

* * *

 **Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**  
 **Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**  
 **Ladybug:** ** _(aside)_** **Who doesn't?**  
 **Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.** ** _(zooms in on the poster of Adrien)_** **. That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**  
 **Ladybug** ** _(under her breath)_** **Not according to the poem.**  
 **Sabrina:** ** _(pointing at poster)_** **It's alive!**  
 ** _(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)_**  
 **Chloé: Daddy!**  
 **Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

"Okay I know this is bad, but can someone get that on video?" said Felix as he looked around as Alya gave a thumbs up with her phone in the air as she recorded it.

 ** _(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**  
 **Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**  
 **Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**  
 ** _(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)_**  
 **Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**  
 **Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**  
 **Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does!** ** _(gasps)_**  
 **Miss Bustier** ** _(in flashback)_** **: The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**  
 **Rose** ** _(in flashback)_** **: Only love can conquer hate!**

 _Wait a minute..._

Alya grab Mari by her shoulders as she looked her dead in the eye with a serious look not seen since she first saw stoneheart.

"Girl, you better tell me now, did you really...?"

Mari looked around as Felix look on in realization." You didn't..."

"I think she did Lex ."

 **Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**  
 **Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**  
 **Cat Noir Huh?**  
 **Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck...** ** _(tries to kiss him, but misses)_** **Almost!**

Adrien flat out dropped his jaw as he stared at could possibly be a dream come true.

Alya and Felix were still grilling Mari out for the full story and if she really did...

Adrien wasn't sure he could take what he was probably going to see

 **Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!**  
 ** _(Cat Noir begins running away from her)_**  
 **Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid._**

* * *

 **Dark Cupid:** ** _(laughing)_** **You can't outrun me, Chloé!**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians)_** **Help!**  
 ** _(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)_**  
 **Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**  
 **Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**  
 **Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love.** ** _(laughs)_**

"Oh yay that's telling her Kim!"

" YOU GO MAN?"

"DUDE!"

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE POUDE OF YOU!"

 **Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that?** ** _(bumps into Sabrina)_** **Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**  
 **Sabrina:** ** _(it's revealed that her lips have turned black)_** **Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you?** ** _(takes picture with phone)_** **Wait till everyone gets a load of this!** ** _(laughs and runs away)_**

"Now that's some karma right there." said Alya as the others agreed.

 **Chloé: Ughhh...**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug._**

* * *

 ** _(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: No, no!**

"Yes, yes!" Adrien was chanting under his breath.

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either...** ** _(tries to kiss him, but misses)_** **I can't believe I'm doing this...** ** _(tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)_**  
 **Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes?** ** _(activates_** ** _Cataclysm_** ** _)_** **I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...**

"Okay that was dark." said Nath as he looked at Mari in worry and concern as Felix looked at Adrien in rage as he grab by the arm looking him dead in the eyes.

"If you ever, ever say about doing that to her, I will personally break your arms and leave you in a inch of your life, got it."

Adrien looked on in fear as he realllly hoped he didn't hit her.

 **Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm** **!** ** _(A_** ** _candy apple_** ** _appears)_** **A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug...** ** _(She looks around, and spots the fountain,_** ** _Cat Noir's ring_** ** _, and Dark Cupid's brooch)_** **Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**  
 ** _(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**  
 ** _(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)_**  
 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**  
 **Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**  
 **Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**  
 **Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**  
 ** _(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)_**

"OMG!"

"She really did it people she did it!"

Adrien on the other hand had stop moving and functioning as he was trap in kiss, his first kiss.

Mari looked worried at everyone as she said" It was only to break the spell!"

"But how could a true love kiss break it if that only meant.." said Felix as Alya followed up.

"You have fellings for Cat Noir! On Girl I knew it , I knew it!"

Mari looked away as the words kept coming at her until." Fine I have fellings for Cat! And maybe I like the kiss, like alot but it was still the only way!"

"Sure Blue, sure."

 **Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?**  
 ** _(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)_**  
 **Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now!** ** _(throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid)_** **Grab it! Grab the pin!**  
 **Dark Cupid: No!**  
 **Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day!** ** _(throws the pin to Ladybug)_**  
 **Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have...** ** _(drops it)_** **Whoops!** ** _(stomps the pin, releasing its akuma)_** **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** ** _(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_** **Gotcha!** ** _(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)_** **Bye bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** ** _(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)_**  
 **Alya:** ** _(about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half)_** **What the heck am I doing?**  
 **Chloé:** ** _(to Sabrina)_** **What the heck are you doing?!**  
 **Sabrina:** ** _(scribbling on Adrien's portrait)_** **I have no idea!**  
 **Kim:** ** _(transforms back to his normal self)_** **Huh?**  
 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**  
 **Ladybug:** ** _(her Miraculous beeps)_** **Oops!**  
 **Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**  
 **Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**  
 **Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say...** ** _(his Miraculous beeps)_**

"YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER?!"

"HOW!?"

But Adrien could not respond at he was still malfunctioning at the kiss so he was basically useless right now.

 **Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**  
 **Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**  
 **Ladybug:** ** _(laughs)_** **We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that.** ** _(Both run away)_**  
 **Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!** ** _(his window closes)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters._**

* * *

 **Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**  
 **Marinette: That was before...**  
 **Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**  
 **Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**  
 **Tikki: Ah! This** ** _is_** **a big day!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed._**

* * *

 **Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug?** ** _(eats his Camembert)_**

Tikki gave Plagg a glare" Plagg how could say that to him?!"

"But Tikki, I was only joking! I swear!"

"You better."

 **Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?**  
 **Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick!** ** _(chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)_**  
 **Adrien:** ** _(sees the card)_** **Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away!** ** _(starts reading the poem)_** **"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."** ** _(gasps)_**

"Wow"

Rose look at Mari as she said "That was even sweeter than the first! Oh Juleka don't you think so?" as she held close to Juleka as she nodded her head looking away from Rose with a blush." _Why_ _do feel this way_?"

"You read it, out of all the cards..." Now Mari didn't usually believe in fate but right now she did as of all the cards to be read first was hers...

Maybe she and Adrien were meant to be together, eventually.

 **Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**  
 **Adrien: It isn't signed...** ** _(A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.)_** **Could it have come from Ladybug?**  
 **Plagg: Oh, please.**

On yay it was so fate. Was the room getting hotter ,it was getting hotter.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter._**

* * *

 **Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**  
 **Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**  
 **Alya:** ** _(laughs)_** **I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**  
 ** _(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)_**

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

 **So this the chapter and sorry for the wait, but still let me know if you want more or less reactions in the review okay.**

 **So until next**

 **Time, Drake out 🐲**


	10. SPOILERS

**OMG OMG ITS HERE STYLE QUENN AND QUENN WASP!**

 **OK IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET THEN DO BEFORE YOUTUBE TAKES IT DOWN.!**

 **SPOILER CHLOE IS ONLY MEAN TO IMPRESS AND GET LOVE FRIM HER MOTHER AND POLLIN CALLS HER HOLDERS MY QUENN !**

 **GABRIEL WIFE IS IN THE BASEMENT AND HE WANTS TO SABE HER.!**

 **PLAGG IS THE CAUSE OF SO MANY DISASTERS!**

 **QUENN BEES POWER IS TOO PARALYZE PEOPLE!**

 **AND THERES MORE BUT CANT PIT IT IN TO WORDS**

 **SO SEE IT NOW!**


	11. Timebreaker

**Spots on! Claws out! Dark wings rise! Let's pounce! Shell on! Buzz on! We now have most of the transformations! And the queens battle was amazing! So now we know pollens power, which is like Voras but not, so letting people know this was before I knew Queen bees power. And second animegamefanatic, I actually totally forgot about Bridgette! So sorry! But I will add her in, as I was going to introduce a new person in Volpina. And yes Chloe will be redeem but like in the show it will be a slow process as she won't out right be good, so it will be a slow process here too! Also forget to mention that this is before Volpina so they haven't met Lila yet. Also I wounding if I should do a Au of this as a kwami swap or a mix of enemy au and kwami swap with other things so if the kwami swap which kwami do want to be swap!**

 **Pollen**

 **Tikki**

 **Plagg**

 **Trixx**

 **Wayzz**

 **Nooroo**

 **Or the other Kwami like sass.**

 **Also Sass is mine as I love him! And want to see more of him!**

 **But sadly were on the last few episodes of season two and will soon see Duusu and her owner. So be prepared for the ride ahead.**

 **Now , I do not own miraculous ladybug or anything of it. :( U_U sadly.**

He couldn't think.

 _Adrien_.

He couldn't move, he wanted to but his body won't respond.

 _Adrien_!

His first kiss, kiss,kisssssss...

 _Adrien!_

 _Here let me._

And now he's on the floor with a pain in his face as he now stares at Felix, with his hand expanded across his crest as the others looked worried at turned to Nino as he spoke to him.

"Dude, are you ok? You were out for like 20mins?"

20 minutes? Well it felt longer than that but by the looks he should probably say something.

"Yeah I'm find. No worry's." unfortunately Plagg had to say something.

Laughing at him with that grin on his face." Ha! You should see your face it was more broken than the dinosaurs after I was done with them!"

"Plagg, this isn't funny!" Said Tikki as she looked at him in annoyance as she turned to him next." Are you alright?"

Already was kinda stretching it. He wanted to say many things right now but with how they all were right that would be bad. So putting on a cool face he got up and after reasuring everyone that yes he was find, he looked at Drake to start the show.

Drake gave him nod and a small smirk as he played the show.

 ** _Scene:_ _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_ _. Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother._**

* * *

 **Sabine : Well? With or without?**

"With or without what?" ask Rose in curiosity.

"You'll see." said Marinette.

 **Marinette : Uh, with?**  
 **Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?**  
 **Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom.**  
 **Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.**

"Twentieth!?"

"Wow!"

"Happy late anniversary!"

 **Tom : _(off-camera)_ Felix ! Could you here a minute please? _(Felix goes over to him)_ Well?**  
 **Felix: So?**  
 **Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**  
 **Felix: Your mustache is fine, but you might want to lose the apron. _(points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)_**  
 **Tom: Uh? Thanks son! _(runs off)_**

 **Felix: Welcome, well I'm going go meet up with some friends, have fun. Oh blue, don't be late!**  
 **Marinette: _(chuckles)_ K, see you! Wait, late for what? _(later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)_**

Felix looked at Marionette as he said" So you did forget!"

"No... well ok, a little, but can you blame me?" said Mari as she looked away with a slight pout. This just made Alya and Felix laugh as Adrien sent a comforting look.

 **Marinette: You're going to be late!**  
 **Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.**  
 **Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. _(they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out)_ Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?**  
 **Tikki : Time flies when you're having fun.**  
 **Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. _(Tikki chuckles)_**

The students had to agree as homework was a absolute pain. Especially for having akumas attack almost everyday.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_ _Le Grand Paris_ _. Marinette's parents sit down to eat._**

* * *

 ** _(Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)_**  
 **Alix : They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?**  
 **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. _(notices Alix's sneakers)_ Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?.**  
 **Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.**  
 **Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.**  
 **Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.**  
 **Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday _(reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a_ _watch_ _)_ This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.**  
 **Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.**  
 **Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… _(opens the watch)_ Ahead of his time. _(Alix gasps)_**

"Whoa!"

"I want one!"

"You are so lucky!"

"Wicked watch Alex!"

Alix took this in as she felt the watch in her pocket as she remembered how she felt when she got it herself. A smile coming to her face at fact is was her most prized object ever. So looking to everyone she said" Thanks guys."

 **Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.**  
 **Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! _(The phone rings)_**  
 **Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?**  
 **Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.**  
 **Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. _(Alix stands up and grabs her cap)_ Now, take good care of it.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is in her room doing homework._**

* * *

 **Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!**  
 **Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!**

Adrien gave her a look" At least yours doesn't always ask for cheese Every. Single. Time."

"Well sorry, but it was kinda distracting." replied Mari as she gave Tikki a look as did Adrien to Plagg.

Plagg just smirk as he said "Well, if you don't like it, you can just switch."

Tikki looked at Plagg as if he just said he hated cheese." Plagg you know we can't do that!"

"It was worth a shoot."

 ** _(Tikki giggles)_ _(The phone rings)_**  
 **Marinette: Hey Felix . What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! No I didn't! No I didn't! Look, I know everyone's counting on me. I can make it in 5 minutes. I'm on my way! Eek!**  
 **Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!**  
 **Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**  
 **Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!**  
 **Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. _(winks)_ Tikki, spots on! _(Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)_**  
 **Unknown: Oh, that's beautiful!**  
 **Adrien : Impressive, Marinette! _(winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)_**  
 **Kim : You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.**  
 **Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. _(Everyone cheers her on.)_ Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!**  
 **Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.**  
 **Alya : _(Laughs)_ Is that a good thing?**  
 **Marinette: _(laughs)_**  
 **Max : _(pushes Kim and Alix away from each other)_ Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year.**  
 **Juleka : We're through with all of those stupid dares!**  
 **Ivan : Uh-huh, that's right!**  
 **Nathaniel : No more dares!**

Kim looked offended." What's wrong with my dares?"

"Do want an answer!?"

"Are you serious?"

"You made me wear a dress to school!"

"And the time you made me wrap toilet paper as shoes!"

"Do I need to reminded you of the Monday balk!"

Kim looked down at that as they may have good point.

Maybe.

 **Max: On your marks, get set...**  
 **Alix: Hold up! _(Kim falls and the students laugh)_**  
 **Kim: Forfeiting already?**  
 **Alix: _(Gives her watch to Alya)_ Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.**  
 **Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta...**  
 **Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**  
 **Alya: But... _(Gives the watch to Marinette)_ Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!**  
 **Max: On your marks, get set... GO!**  
 ** _(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)_**  
 **Marinette: But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner!**

 **Felix: Here I'll hold it. ( Felix takes the watch holding it tight in his hand. Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and bumps into Adrien)  
Adrien: Oh, hey Marinette. Amazing poster.  
Marinette: Uh... Hey! Horry. I mean sorry! For bumping you. and thanks but it's not as amazing as you, uh not that your amazing ,I mean amazing.  
Adrien: Uh? (smiles) cute.  
Marinette: ( blushes and turns away ,Everyone is cheering) Uh... thanks.**

 **Felix:(coming up to her ear) now kiss him! Kiss him now!**

 **"** Felix!"

 **Marinette: Felix!  
Max: Last lap!  
Alya: Amazing and cute,humm.  
Marinette: (chatters)  
Chloé: Whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?  
Felix : (holding it away)It's Alix's!  
Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.  
Marinette: Leave it alone Chloé. (Chloé trys to take as Felix keeps it away , until it falls out of his hand)  
(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. The watch rolls onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)  
Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (looks behind her; gasps)**

Now the kids were confuse. Alya stood up and said this." Uh Drake I think this is wrong. This didn't happen.

Drake just gave a laugh and looked at Mari and Felix, who were both nervous as this was were it got strange. Well stranger.

"Actually it did, but just watch and see.

 ** **Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...  
Alix: (Skates to the broken watch) Did you do this?  
Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so Felix took it to hold, then Chloe tried snatched it from him and it fell out of his hand and , uh, then you skated over it.  
Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!  
Marinette: It was an accident!  
Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.****

 **Felix: Totally my bad.  
Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.  
Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)  
Marinette: Alix, wait!  
Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?  
Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)**

Sabine and Tom looked at their daughter with a "your in trouble " look as they looked to Tikki." Thank you Tikki for looking after our daughter and for reminding her of the cake."

Tikki gave a cute smile at them." Your welcome, and I try."

Marinette's face was a look of betrayal." Tikki!"

* * *

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Cane in the air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

* * *

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom.**

* * *

 **Butler Jean: Bon appetit.**  
 **(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)**  
 **Tom: (to Sabine) It's Mrs. Chamack. (picks up the phone) Hello?**  
 **Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery.**  
 **Tom: Yes, I...**  
 **Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!**  
 **Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (starts calling Marinette)**

Nadja looked confuse at this as Marinette was there when she called **.**

* * *

 **Scene: The Trocadéro.**

* * *

 **Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?**  
 **Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!**  
 **Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.**  
 **Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)**

Alix looked to Mari, even if she didn't remember this happening or if it happened at all. But she said it all the same." Sorry Mari, for yelling at you."

"It's okay, I would be the same way too." gave Mari as she knew this already, now and then.

 **Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. (accepts call) Hello, dad...**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" shouted Mari as she stared at the screen in... in, Ah! Who cares! All that matter was that she could have done something, _anything_ to get the Akuma and she missed it!

 **(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)**  
 **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.**  
 **Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.**  
 **Tom: Mrs. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.**  
 **Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!**  
 **Tom: She was listening to music.**  
 **(Timebreaker skates towards the students)**  
 **Adrien: Run!**  
 **(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)**  
 **Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!**  
 **Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!**  
 **Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?**  
 **Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but Felix throws the banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)**  
 **Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now Felix!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**  
 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 **Felix: Siilk, webs spin!( Felix transforms into Voras)**

 ** _(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!**  
 **Timebreaker: Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please! _(Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)_**  
 **Rose : Okay.**  
 **Voras : Rose ! Noooo!**

Juleka looked at Rose in worry for her doing that with akuma. Even if she didn't say it the looked on her face as Rose saw was all she needed to know that even if this didn't happen ( and this didn't as there were two _ladybugs_ and _Voras_ ) but she made a silent promise to hopeful not make Juleka worry in the future.

 **Timebreaker: _(steals Rose's energy)_ Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself! _(Looks at her time meter)_ One minute.**  
 **Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good!**

 **Voras: Where on earth is that cat? _( They Swing away)_**  
 **Adrien: _(Hidden behind a tree)_ Time to transform!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**  
 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! _(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_**

 ** _(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy)_**  
 **Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!**  
 **Cat Noir: _(touches Timebreaker with his staff)_ Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?**  
 **Timebreaker: Exactly!**  
 **Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!**  
 **Cat Noir: _(dodges Timebreaker)_ Missed me! Just a second too late.**  
 **Timebreaker: _(sees Alya)_ He he he he! _(Skates towards her and steals her energy)_**  
 **Ladybug: Nooo!**  
 **Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?**

 **Voras : You have no idea. And if we don't stop her...**  
 **Ladybug: _(growls)_ And the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time!**  
 ** _(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Voras pulls Ivan away as Ladybug catches her.)_**  
 **Voras : Got you!**  
 **Ladybug: Keep your hands to yourself!**  
 **Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!**  
 ** _(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)_**  
 **Ladybug and Voras : Cat Noir! Noooo!**

"ADRIEN!"

The shouts came lift and right as everyone looked at Adrien with fright at him disappearing, Adrien looked between the screen and the other two holders, from them holding each other with looks of sadness as they remember their first cat the one who did and yet didn't disappeared right in front of them.

Adrien wanted to ask them what... well he didn't know how to ask as what could he say. Their were questions to answers he wanted, what everyone wanted but they were to afraid ask as that would mean excepting the fact they had, in a way died, and the effect on Alix was worst as she was one who did this or a least...

No

This was all her, no matter which timeline she came from.

Before anyone could say anything Drake started the show so everyone was saved form thinking on it.

 **Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.**  
 **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!**  
 **Ladybug: Go ahead and try!**

 **"** _Defining him to the end , that was their heroes."_

 **Voras: You aren't getting anything from him!**  
 **Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!**  
 ** _(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo as Voras grabs her with his Top, but they finds themselves dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)_**  
 **Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened?**

 **Voras : I think we've gone back in time?**  
 **Chloé: Whatcha got there?**  
 **Felix : It's Alix's!**  
 **Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**  
 **Marinette: Leave it alone , Chloé.**  
 **Timebreaker: My watch!**  
 **Ladybug: Chloé! Step away now!**  
 ** _(Felix drops the watch in shock as he looks to Marinette and then himself )_**  
 **Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!**  
 **Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!**

 **"** Oh. So that's how there were two." Came Alya as she now knew what Drake was referring to.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? _(Turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)_**

* * *

 **Voras : Everyone, get out of here!**

 **Ladybug:Don't let her touch you!**  
 **Adrien: Time to transform.**  
 **Marinette: Who are you?**

 **Felix: And how are you, uh us, here, or are you fakes?**  
 **Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now...**

 **Voras: We you from a few minutes ago, and now we need to get Timebreaker this time or else!**

 **Felix: Yep, that's me.**  
 **Tikki: They're right! I can feel it! They _are_ you from the future!**

 **Siilk: Wow! Hum, maybe we should change the outfit.**

 **Voras/Felix: Not now!**  
 **Marinette: _Crazy!_**  
 **Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!**  
 **Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...**  
 **Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug and Voras can handle this . _(Marionette and Felix runs to the bakery)_ How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**

 **Voras: You got me.**  
 ** _(The two Timebreakers meet each other)_**  
 **Ladybug: _(sees Cat Noir)_ Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!**  
 **Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.**

 **Voras: Don't joke on this! This is serious!**  
 **Ladybug: Right ! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!**  
 ** _(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)_**  
 **Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?**  
 **Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain...**

 **Voras: We're from the future.**

 **"** Well that was simple."

"Very simple."

"Tell me about it."

 **Ladybug: Okay, can explain.**

 **Cat Noir: Seriously?**  
 **Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!**  
 **Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!**  
 **Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!**  
 **Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!**  
 ** _(They start to fight.)_**  
 **Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.**  
 **Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!**  
 ** _(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir and Voras chase them.)_**

 ** _"_** Ugh. Is anyone else getting confuse?" ask Alix as everyone raised their hand.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her._**

* * *

 **Ms. Chamack: _(on the phone)_ Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.**  
 **Tom: It's all good.**  
 **Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. _(closes the door)_ Hahh...**  
 **Tikki: Mission accomplished.**

 **Felix: Not yet.**  
 **Marinette: Right , mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them._**

* * *

 **Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!**  
 **Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...**  
 **Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.**  
 **Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!**  
 **Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!**  
 ** _(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)_**  
 **Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**  
 **Ladybug 1: Hey, you two!**

 **Voras 1: Need a hand?**  
 **Ladybug 2: Thanks!**  
 **Cat Noir: Uh... uh?**  
 **Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.**  
 **Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!**  
 **Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?**  
 **Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**

 **"** Don't even think about." Felix told Adrien as Adrien looked confuse at what he meant as the other boys and girls and adults kmnew what he meant and laughed at Adrien not getting it.

"Felix! Seriously!" shouted Mari as Felix gave a straight look.

"Oh, yes I'm serious."

 **Voras 1: Ugh, least there's not two of him.**

 **Voras 2: Tell me about it.**

"Hey! What's wrong with having two of me?"

"Too many awful puns." was said by just about everyone, which lead to an embarrassed Adrien as he muttered" Well their that bad."

 **Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!**  
 **Timebreaker 2: I'm down.**  
 **Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**  
 ** _(The Timebreakers skate away)_**  
 **Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! _(A_ _bicycle lock and a traffic cone_ _appear)_ Any ideas?**  
 **Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy us some time.**

 **Voras's: So will we!**

 ** _(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)_**  
 **Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**  
 **Ladybug 2: Of course!**  
 **Cat Noir: _(hides behind a wall)_ Cataclysm! _(uses his Cataclysm to break the pillar)_**  
 **Timebreakers: Huh? _(They skate back, and see Ladybug)_**  
 **Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!**

 **Voras's: Now! Venom strike! _(Voras freezes _them as Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp._ _The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)_  
Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!  
Ladybug: Now!  
 _(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)_  
Ladybugs: _(break the skates; two akumas emerge)_ No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(They catch the akuma.)_ Gotcha! _(They release them.)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(Everything turns back to normal.)_ Pound it! _(The two Ladybugs and Voras become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)_  
Alix: Huh?  
Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? _(Gives Alix the watch)_  
Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.  
Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. _**

**_Voras:(chuckles) She should know.  
Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks.  
Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around , thought I will emit that I could do with less spiders_**

 ** _Voras: Whatever kitty.  
Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. _(Swings away)_  
Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time._**

 ** _"_** Well, he got that right." said Alya as she bumped her friend in the shoulder.

Alix turned to everyone who were there as she stood" Everyone,i'm... sorry for what did" looking to Adrien " And I mean everyone."

Looking to each other, Adrien gave Alix one of his heart-melting smiles. "Its okay, plus it also didn't happen anyway. I think?"

Alix gave a grateful look" Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE!**  
 ** _(His window closes)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner._**

* * *

 **Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?**  
 **Tom: We sure did. Although, it _was_ a close call.**  
 **Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.**  
 **Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!**  
 **Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.**  
 **Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. _(winks)_**

 **Felix: If you say so.**  
 ** _(Marinette and Felix and their parents share a big hug.)_**

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

Well that was heart-pounding, but I like to bring in two guests. Said Drake as his hands glow yellow and in a flash, two beings stood, floating in the air.

One looked like a orange fox with long eyelashes and violet eyes. The other looked liked a bee or hornet ,maybe a wasp that had a furry neck fluff with blue no, brown eyes with blue and yellow body with black markings.

"Everyone allowed me introduce the kwami of illusions and subjection ,Trixx and Pollen." exclaimed Drake.

 **Hey sorry for the wait but mom has been laying a lot of stuff on me and so took away some of drive to type. But as I said which au of this fic do you want if I decided to do it? Also with spelling it mostly because of the auto correct that changes the words.**

 **So review and**

 **Tell me, plus what's your favorite Kwami?**

 **Drake out 🐲**


	12. I'm Alive!

**Back-back-back form the dead!**

 **Hey yay sorry I been gone so long but is still waiting for Miraculous ladybug season two final to come out eng dub.**

 **But I will(try) to post a chapter on Friday.**

 **Also I love undertale more so of Sans!**

 **And the other kwami's have names!**

 **Dog-barkk**

 **Pig-Daizzi( I find this one weird)**

 **Tiger-roaar**

 **Ox-stompp**

 **Bunny-fluff**

 **Dragon-longg**

 **Rat/mouse-Mullo**

 **Goat-ziggy**

 **Monkey-Xuppu**

 **Rooster-Orikko**

 **Horse-kaalki(this one also weird)**

 **Snake-Sass**

 **So yeah what do you think of the names?!**

 **And peacock miraculous in valet was fake, but now holds the real one!**

 **Thoughts on Duusu power.**

 **And also should I do a watching the show fix with kwami's before the show started, like 1-2 yeah before. And just the kwami.**

 **Drake out,🐲🐷🐒🐎🐗🐰🐍🐢🐭🐱🐞🐯🐶🐝🐵**


	13. The Pharaoh

_**Oh MY GOD ITS BEEN TOO LONGGGGGGGG! So good news This is not dead.**_

 _ **Bad news something...came up in the family which will take me away for awhile.**_

 _ **But its nice to know people like this fic.**_

 _ **On a plus to some questions:**_

 _ **1\. Have not really given Siilk symbol of what kwami he is, so you guys have a idea as what Siilk should be the kwami of let me know in the reviwes.**_

 _ **2\. I had and still plan to bring Brigette in by the end of season 1 and i have to know: do want brige to get a miraculous or to have her be the Mayura of this universe, or just have her around as a love interest/ someone who helps with things?**_

 _ **3\. when and if i get to season two that compass is going to change in the snake way.( If you know what i mean)**_

 _ **Otherwise I don't own ,miraculous, just this fic.**_

* * *

It all happened at once.

" WHOA!"

" cool."

"CAN TOUCH THEM?!"

" IS THE FOX ONE A BOY OR GIRL?!"

"CAN I,CAN I?!"

It was east to say Drake got annoyed and so with a quick snap of his fingers, everyone shouting had lost their voices.

With that Drake composed himself. " Ok if you all are done, as i said i'm bring in Trixx and Pollen as i want to see them and have them watch the "Show" too, if we can move it on as i got to go somewhere really soon."

Everyone nodded to being as they had all now regained their voices as the kwamis came together as Plagg,Tikki and Siilk inform the two new kamwis on what was happening so far as viewing continued as Drake lift as the episode started.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya Césaire in Paris is being viewed.**_

* * *

 _ **Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. Huh? What is that?**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.).**_

 _ **Alya: Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book ladybloggers, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug** **actually** **be a high school student,**_ _ **in real life?**_

Max looked at Marinette in question. " WHere exactly was your book qept?"

Marinette lucky had the answer." It must have fell out my yo-yo when i was swing."

Max wisely chose to not question anything as he felt that would lead to a headache.

 _ **(zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from)**_

 _ **Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**_

 _ **Felix: Your not a total klutz.** **Half** **the time.**_

 _ **Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are.**_

 _ **Siilk: Yeah,You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug, who is you by the way.**_

 _ **Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**_

 _ **Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from.**_

 _ **(Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.)**_

 _ **Tikki: This will show you why.**_

 _ **Felix: The Louvre? Um,how is this going to help?**_

 _ **Marinette: Yeah their only... the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**_

 _ **Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**_

 _ **Marinette/Felix: At the museum?**_

 _ **Tikki: You'll see!**_

 _ **Siilk: Trust us!**_

 _ **Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**_

 _ **Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre**_

* * *

 _ **Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**_

 _ **Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**_

 _ **Felix: That seems kinda impossible if** **you** **think about how many girls are in the city.**_

 _ **Alya: Oh you know. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book**_ _ **last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-**_

 _ **Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.**_

 _ **Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class.**_

 _ **Felix: She left it at home. You know how Blue is always forgetful.**_

 _ **Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**_

 _ **(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past the three and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)**_

Alix saw who it was that konked in the three,and knew just who it was as she groaned.

"What's Alix?" Adrien ask.

Alix raised her head look of" This is going to long on her face". " That would be my brother,and knowing him, he's got his head in something."

 _ **Jalil: It's not broken!**_

 _ **Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.**_

 _ **Felix:(annoyed) You could a least act like your sorry.**_

 _ **Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!**_

 _ **Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**_

 _ **Marinette: Well, uh... (She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there.**_

 _ **(She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored, and Felix being slightly confused on to look for)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Adrien's watching the same video shown earlier.**_

* * *

 _ **Alya:**_ _ **Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book ladybloggers, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug** **actually** **be a high school student,**_ _ **in real life?**_

 _ **Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**_

 _ **Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**_

 _ **Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**_

"Well he's got that right." Thought every woman in the room.

 _ **Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**_

 _ **Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition.**_

* * *

 _ **Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**_

 _ **Felix:( putting his hand out to Alya from pulling out the book) We don't need to look at that now!**_

 _ **Marinette: Right! Cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath) for you or me.**_

 _ **(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**_

 _ **Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.)**_

 _ **Jalil: Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**_

 _ **Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**_

 _ **Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**_

 _ **Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**_

 _ **Felix: You say that almost everyday.**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**_

 _ **Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**_

 _ **Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**_

 _ **Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**_

 _ **Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)**_

Alix winced at this but she knew that is hard but fair as magic was kinda a hard thing to believe at the time,even with the akumas.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

 _ **Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre. The three are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols.**_

* * *

 _ **Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**_

 _ **(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag again)**_

 _ **Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**_

 _ **Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet.**_

* * *

 _ **Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**_

 _ **Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre.**_

* * *

 _ **Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**_

 _ **Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)**_

 _ **Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?**_

 _ **Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Thoth, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)**_

 _ **Marinette: Alya, hide!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! (The bubbles fly out of the room.)**_

 _ **(Marinette and Felix hides from the Pharaoh)**_

 _ **Marinette: Time to transform! ( Felix nods)**_

 _ **Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**_

* * *

 _ **The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked.**_

* * *

 _ **Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**_

 _ **Adrien: Time to transform!**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus.**_

* * *

 _ **(Ladybug and Voras slides under a gate just as it closes.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**_

 _ **Voras: That would count if your the real pharaoh.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Which unlike your akuma, you're not!**_

 _ **Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way!**_

Almost all people shook their heads or facepale at the scene.

 _ **(Ladybug shakes her head as Voras facepalms,** **Ladybug and Voras uses their yo-yo & top to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs them and swings the two away, making them crash into a wall doing the egyption )**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! (He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs)**_

 _ **Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)**_

 _ **Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**_

 _ **Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh)**_

 _ **Voras: Let her go, Fakeaoh!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are. (He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)**_

 _ **Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**_

 _ **Ladybug: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**_

" Well apart from bossy, I say that sums me up good. So thanks for the compliments." Alya said as she was being described by her bff.

Mari smiled at that." Your welcome Al."

 _ **Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)**_

 _ **Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**_

"How, just how?" was all Nino could say at moment.

 _ **Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you two go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him.**_

 _ **(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)**_

 _ **Alya: Hey!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my**_ _ **Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**_

 _ **Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**_

 _ **Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**_

 _ **Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**_

 _ **Alya: Offering. What offering?**_

 _ **Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**_

 _ **Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**_

 _ **Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**_

 _ **Alya: Say what?!**_

Everyone was surprised as Alya really did look like the woman on the papyrus.

Trixx looked at the others. " You sure she isn't a renication of someone you know?"

Tikki shook her head." As far as we know,no."

 _ **Pharaoh: (laughs)**_

 _ **(Zoom out to Ladybug & Voras are watching the video on her yo-yo.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (They run into a time bubble, which traps them.) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've..got...to... get... out...of...this!**_

 _ **Voras: ( Slow mo voice) We...have...to...hurry!**_

At this people couldn't stop themselves from laughting as the voices was just to much to not laugh at.

 _ **Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside the bubble) I'm...nearly...there!**_

 _ **(Cut to Adrien checking his cellphone and Plagg is eating camembert at the Louvre.)**_

 _ **Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**_

 _ **Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 _ **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble the two are trapped in.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Whoa! (Cat Noir catches her)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**_

 _ **Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**_

 _ **(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.**_

 _ **(They reach the roof.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Over there!**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin.**_

* * *

 _ **Alya: (sees two figures in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots and the one with the legs! There, on your papyrus!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Ladybug, Neith my sworn enemies! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**_

 _ **Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**_

 _ **(The heroes are shown watching the video, surprised.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from.**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**_

 _ **Voras: Uh, did you really have to say that?(he then smirks) Then again, most people would be jealous to lived that long.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Now you two know why I'm so much wiser than you both. Hm!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a**_ _ **beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**_

 _ **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**_

 _ **Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug!**_

 _ **Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**_

 _ **Cat Noir: What should we do?**_

 _ **Voras: Hold back the mummies, for one!**_

 _ **Ladybug: And while you two do that, I'll take on the Pharaoh.**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Why do we have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you two are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Sure.**_

 _ **Voras: Right.**_

 _ **(Ladybug swings away.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: We know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**_

 _ **Voras: lets go.**_

Marinette looked at the two." Not true i did mean what say."

 _ **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**_

 _ **Voras: A late for that,don't you say.**_

 _ **Alya: Cat Noir! Voras!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Seize them! (The mummies run after them.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? (He jumps between lamps.)**_

 _ **Voras: There mummies,what you expect?**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**_

 _ **(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Gotcha!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**_

 _ **Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-**_

 _ **Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**_

Marinette looked at Alya as that was said. " Oh,like when I was waving you run?"

Alya just rolled her eyes. " Ah, please,like you haven't gotten destraked before."

Marinette choose not to answer as that was pretty on point with her.

 _ **Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**_

 _ **Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh!**_

 _ **(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)**_

 _ **Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No!**_

 _ **(Ladybug catches the phone.)**_

 _ **Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**_

 _ **Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**_

 _ **(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Voras wraps his top around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)**_

 _ **Voras: Watch it kitty!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Voras! This way!**_

 _ **(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! (He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)**_

 _ **Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**_

 _ **(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks the heroes off. The mummies surround them.)**_

 _ **Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over.**_

 _ **Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a Ladybug costume appears.) A Ladybug outfit?**_

 _ **Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**_

 _ **Voras: could worst.**_

 _ **(Ladybug uses her bug vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)**_

 _ **Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**_

 _ **Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**_

Nino looked at Alya in disbelief. " You were about to be sacrificed, was screaming for help, and now you're complaining on not being sacrifice, really dude?"

Alya just held her head high." Well sorry,if i felt like was apart of something important at the time. And it was in the heat of the moment,by the way!"

 _ **Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**_

 _ **Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**_

 _ **Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.) Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)**_

 _ **Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**_

" NOT THE POINT ALYA" almost everyone shouted at the girl, as Alya just huffed as even if she was going to be sacrifice,she still didn't like being throw away at the last minetin like she wasn't important amore. So don't blame her.

 _ **Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**_

 _ **Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.) You want my Miraculous? Go get it! (throws the fake earrings)**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: Get it!**_

 _ **(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)**_

 _ **Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**_

 _ **Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns**_ _ **everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**_

 _ **Jalil: What happened?**_

 _ **(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)**_

 _ **Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**_

 _ **Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away)**_

 _ **Voras: Not answering questions now!(Swings away)**_

 _ **Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**_

 _ **Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.**_

 _ **(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)**_

 _ **Alya: (laughs)**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette.**_

* * *

 _ **Alya: Where have you been?**_

 _ **Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**_

 _ **Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**_

 _ **Felix: I probably would.**_

 _ **Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**_

 _ **Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**_

 _ **Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**_

 _ **(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)**_

 _ **Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**_

 _ **Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**_

 _ **Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.)**_

 _ **Hawk Moth: (from his lair) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**_

* * *

 _ **'Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**_

* * *

 _ **Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**_

 _ **Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**_

 _ **Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**_

 _ **Tikki: What do you think?**_

 _ **Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**_

 _ **Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**_

 _ **Felix: Really? Even you Siilk?**_

 _ **Siilk: Yes even me.**_

 _ **Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**_

 _ **Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**_

 _ **Marinette: That's what I thought.**_

 _ **Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.**_

 _ **Marinette: Really?**_

 _ **Tikki: Yes.**_

 _ **(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**_

 _ **Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**_

 _ **Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**_

 _ **Felix: Your telling me.**_

* * *

 **So sorry there's not much reactions, but tell me if you like this way doing the transcript or if you prefer my old way.**

 **Otherwise have a good day**

 **and Drake out.**


	14. NOTE TO FANS

**Well...I got tagged with copyright so i'm going to have** **hold** **off on writhing this so sorry to** **anyone** **how likes this fic and sorry if it gets** **deleted.**

 **But i will have to put this fic on pause til father notice**

 **Im sorry.**


	15. Notice

So i'm going to say this now:

I will never understand why people like this story!?

But too me i kinda hate it.

There I said it as this was in a way a very crude story that , Now that Iv seen all of seasons 1-3 i think i can do a better one that can still follow to some degree( change happens when you add characters), so i will be leaving this and start a new one.

But on that i also will try to put up a poll for you to decide in the new version what kwami Felix(our fanon felix not the canon one) will get as that will help determine what route I take.

I will not delete this story as i will use this one as a bases on where go better at.

Sorry to those who like this one.

Until next time.


End file.
